A Yeti's Love
by Topaz16
Summary: A cold-hearted, determined, and smart female teams up with the Sorceress to take over the Forgotten Worlds, what will happen? Can someone change her? And could she be the source of Bentley's little bro's troubles? BartholomewxOC Based on Spyro YotD.
1. Prologue

My name is Macy. I was born in Felinia as a natural misfit. All the cat witches were female, riding on their broomsticks trying to knock people over or throw an energy ball or two at them. All the boy cats were destined to become cat wizards. I didn't want to be a cat witch and I wanted to be different from everyone else, so I became a cat wizard. It took a lot of hard work and perseverance but I managed.

I was shocked when our ruler, Prince Azrael, wanted to marry Princess Ami of Charmed Ridge. I, along with the other cat wizards and cat witches, were told by Prince Azrael to take over Charmed Ridge. It wasn't that difficult taking down the puny fairies but I was kind of mad that our Prince wanted to marry one of those creatures. I had the feeling we would be staying here for a while; at least Charmed Ridge is beautiful.

After taking over a place for so many days, you get bored. Also, being feared to the point where you have no friends can be boring as well. What do I care? Since Prince Azrael is planning on hooking up with Princess Ami, maybe I should rule over Charmed Ridge…after all, I _am_ the strongest student who attended the best cat wizard school in Felinia.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up and did the same routine I always did. I created a mirror and made it levitate while brushing my white fur. Then I put on some cerulean eye shadow to bring out my emerald-colored eyes. After doing that I did all the other basic stuff that people do when they get ready. Finally, I put my black cloak on; time to torture some fairies. I smirked at the thought.

I left the cave I was sleeping in and walked outside. Ah, the beauty of watching the other cat wizards torturing fairies left and right. My stomach growled as I kept walking around and enjoying what I saw. Hmm… I walked past a cat wizard with some goofy, big glasses on. He was levitated on a cloud right above the water. I stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was doing, and noticed that he caught a fish. Mmm, breakfast!

I flew over to the fellow and tugged on his orange cloak. He turned around to face me and I immediately turned him into stone. I left him there, obviously he wasn't levitating anymore, and now he was sinking. I happily took the fish he had been holding and took a bite out of it with a smile on my face.

A cat wizard must've seen this because he came up to me and tapped me on my shoulder. "Which one of you filthy creatures is touching me?" I snapped without turning around.

The cat wizard stepped in front of me and took my fish. He pointed to the other cat wizard and exclaimed, "Macy! Why did you do that to Arnold? Prince Azrael said we could torture the fairies, not our own people!"

I shook my head in disgust. "Fine, fine," I grumbled and snapped my fingers. Immediately, Arnold swam up and found a ledge to rest on. He started coughing since he needed to catch his breath and he screamed about how soaked he was from the water. I giggled at him being so pathetic. "Now give me my fish," I demanded to the cat wizard.

He threw the fish at my face. I could've turned him into stone right then and there but I decided to be gracious. I thought for a moment and then an idea popped into my head. "Hey Mercutio, why don't we turn this water into lava?" I suggested to the angry cat wizard.

He grinned evilly and said, "Blue lava."

I like the way he thinks. I smiled at him for a mere second and then ordered, "Go gather all the cat wizards. We have some work to do." With that, Mercutio left to gather all the cat wizards.

I created a chair and sat in it while tilting my head up at the sky. It feels great bossing people around and I can't wait to torture more of those disgusting fairies some more by turning their water into blue lava. I started to daydream about being the ruler over all the cat wizards, cat witches, and everyone in Charmed Ridge. All I need is for Azrael and Ami to be out of my way.

My thoughts got interrupted by a ball of energy being shot at me. I nearly fell off my chair and into the water but I quickly levitated on a cloud. I glared at the person behind this, Mercutio. I saw that he had all the cat wizards with him. "Splendid," I complimented his work. "Now let's turn this water into something toxic."

The other cat wizards and I put all our power into this and kept concentrating until the water started to have electricity coming out of it. Just when we were about done something pinched my shoulder. I got zapped by a fairy. "Ow!" I yelled and turned around.

"Leave our water alone!" the fairy shouted.

I laughed at her courage; what a fool! I threw a big ball of blue energy around her and she disappeared. "What happened to her?" Arnold, the nerd, came over to me and asked.

"I simply sent her somewhere else," I stated. I started to laugh but then Arnold joined in with his laughing…and snorting. I grimaced at him and pushed him out of my way while walking back to my spot. It seems like all the other cat wizards got the job done. Taking over Charmed Ridge was so easy.

I went back to my daydreaming while everyone else got back to torturing the residents of this place. This is what I usually did all the time, unless I was torturing other cat wizards, making fun of cat witches, or putting the fairies through a lot of misery.

After a while I got bored and decided to tell Azrael about turning the water into electric, blue lava. I started fly around on a broom and look for him. I saw him from a distance but he wasn't just with Ami. He was with her and a blue dinosaur-looking thing that was surrounded by two rhino-looking things dressed in armor and holding a spear. I decided to hide out and listen to their conversation.

"So are you in on the deal or not?" the blue dino said.

"You won't tell anyone about Ami's secret relationship with me?" Azrael pleaded. Weird, he was never this tense.

The blue dinosaur nodded and said, "You have my word." There was something I liked about her; maybe it was the deceiving tone of her voice, or the fact that she seemed a lot like me. I wonder what she was bargaining with Prince Azrael.

Prince Azrael said, "Then I accept your offer."

"Good, good," the dinosaur thing said. "Now that we got that over with, I'm looking for an apprentice and heard that you have some pretty good wizards in your land."

Prince Azrael announced proudly, "Top notch!"

"I need someone loyal…someone cold, determined, smart, and skilled in magic, quite like me," this lady kept going on and on.

"I know just the person," Prince Azrael replied. "Macy is our top student, the most skilled cat wizard around here, not to mention the only girl cat wizard. She also has the coldest heart in all of Felinia. She's pretty unique."

I blushed from all the compliments. That was quite flattering. "Sounds perfect," the woman said.

I was really curious about this person…er…dinosaur thing…so I decided to drop in. Besides, if I was going to be her apprentice then I might as well see what she's like and if she's worthy enough of having me as her apprentice.

I flew over to them on my broom and landed next to Azrael. "Ah, here she is," Azrael said.

"Who might this be?" I asked him.

She decided to introduce herself. "I am the Sorceress-"

I interrupted her, "Do you have a name?"

"People call me the Sorceress, I don't need a name," she said.

I scoffed, "That's kind of lame."

I could tell she wanted to smack me but refrained from doing so and then smiled at me. "This is just the kind of person I'm looking for," she said to Prince Azrael. Then she turned to me and explained, "I plan on taking over the Forgotten Worlds and making the dragons that used to live here miserable. I need an apprentice to help me with all my dirty work and came here in search for the best of the best. Do you have what it takes to be my apprentice?"

Hmm…the Forgotten Worlds? That's way more than I have living here. Maybe I could overthrow her after helping her and be the grand ruler of everything. "Do you have what it takes to have authority over me?" I questioned back. She smirked and I smirked as well. I could tell this was going to be the start of a beautiful apprenticeship…for now.


	3. Chapter 2

**This part is based on the first cutscene of the game "Spyro: Year of the Dragon". I don't own Spyro or any of the characters except Macy.**

I left with the Sorceress to go to her lair. There were a bunch of those rhino-looking things floating around the place. They were all different shapes and sizes. "What are these things?" I asked as I pointed to a rhino thing.

"Rhynocs," the Sorceress answered. "They're my minions."

As the Sorceress sat down on her throne, I stood in front of her. Suddenly, someone ran in and apologized, "I'm sorry I'm late! I was practicing a spell and-"

The Sorceress cut her off and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just shut up."

The girl looked like a bunny. She was tall and had a purple cloak covering everything except her face. She stood next to me and at the same time we both asked, "Who is _she_?"

The Sorceress pointed to the bunny in the purple cloak and explained, "This is Bianca. I've been training her for a while but she's still a beginner. She'll be my other apprentice."

"Other apprentice?" Bianca asked.

The Sorceress ignored her and pointed to me. "This is Macy, she's the strongest cat wizard from Felinia."

"I thought they could only be boys," Bianca retorted.

"I'll show you a boy." The words slipped out of my mouth and didn't even make sense. We both started to make an energy ball in our hands and growled at each other but then the Sorceress stopped us.

"You're going to have to get along in order to do this," she said. "For your first task, go get all the eggs from the Dragon Realms and bring them back to me. The rhynocs will help you carry them."

We both nodded simultaneously and walked off. "Ok, I don't know what your problem is but let's just get this done," Bianca said angrily.

"_My_ problem? I had no idea that I was supposed to work with someone else too!" I raised my voice.

We both scowled at each other and then continued on with a pile of rhynocs behind us. "How do you propose we get there?" Bianca asked me.

How can she go from talking to me like she hates me in one second to acting like nothing happened? Whatever. "We teleport, duh," I replied.

"Rhynocs can't teleport," Bianca pointed out the obvious.

How dare her! Making me feel dumb like this! "Fine, I have a plan…" I said blandly.

We ended up going to the Dragon Realms by travelling underground. When we got there we came up through holes and saw that the dragons were asleep. Perfect.

Bianca took a group of rhynocs with her and I took the other half of the crowd that came with us. We each directed them to the eggs. They each picked up one egg; then there were only two left. Bianca grabbed one and I grabbed one. She smiled at me but I just looked away. We started to walk towards the hole but then an elderly dragon yawned. We both turned around and saw that the dragon was still asleep. I continued forward while she went a different way.

As I was about to jump down the hole I heard a yell coming from somewhere behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that Bianca was surrounded by dragon elders, a young purple dragon, and a cheetah. She must've made someone wake up. I put a paw to my forehead and slid it down my face. I have to work with _this_? I didn't want to get caught so I quickly jumped down the hole, clutching the egg, and made the hole disappear.

Bianca went down the other one, running as fast as she could. A dragon elder tried to catch her but couldn't fit. We could see part of the dragon elder stuck in the hole.

When we returned to the throne room we approached the Sorceress. Bianca was out of breath but I was fine. We each carried our eggs. Bianca was the first to speak. "We managed to capture the eggs, your Highness," she said in between each breath. "…every last one."

We both set our eggs down in front of her and the Sorceress answered, "Excellent maybe you will amount to something after all. Now, go guard the tunnels. Stop anyone from coming through."

Bianca left the room and I started to follow behind but then the Sorceress stopped me. "Macy, I got a job for you," she said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much, Flowerstar! So far, you're the only one reviewing my story but then again I began writing it yesterday. XD I personally favor the old Spyro series over the new one and YotD happens to be my favorite one. I've only played two of the new Spyro games, Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly and Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Also, I prefer third person p.o.v. but decided to try something different. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! ^_^**

**Yet again, I don't own Spyro or any of the characters except Macy.**

"So this is the place," I said to the many rhynocs who I had brought along. They did not respond to me; they must've been too scared of me. I like that.

I was surrounded by a cold atmosphere; the place was covered in snow and there were even icicles hanging from the tops of what looked like a cave. There were also some totem poles that added decoration to the area. I started to shiver a little but stopped once I got my mind off of my surroundings. I'm supposed to be focusing on what I came here to do.

_Flashback from moments ago…_

Bianca left the room and I started to follow behind but then the Sorceress stopped me. "Macy, I got a job for you," she said.

"Yes?" I tried to hide my curiosity.

"I've been capturing, and holding captive, some people who might be a threat to me from each homeworld. There's a yeti named Bentley and his little brother, Bartholomew, who live in a place called Bentley's Outpost-"

"And you want me to capture this Bentley guy," I finished impatiently.

She continued, "Go take some rhynocs with you. Once you capture him the rhynocs will guard the place and stop _any_ intruders."

The Sorceress talks way too much and she's so bossy. I didn't want to talk any longer so I nodded and ordered some rhynocs to come with me. They got dressed in the appropriate clothing for this place and grabbed some torches and then we headed off.

_End of flashback._

I walked around the place not knowing what to expect. Obviously this was going to be a harder task since she wanted me to do the job and not Bianca. As I continued over a bridge something cold hit me, it was a snowball. Ugh! I hate snow! Who ever did that will pay! I looked at the rhynocs and glared at them but they just shrugged. I swore that I heard one snicker.

I continued walking and felt it again. I looked around and saw that the culprit was a seal that was just being playful. "Aw how cute," I said sarcastically as I created a ball of energy between my hands. I threw it at the seal and it fell off the ledge. I smiled and continued on. I heard one of the rhynocs behind my gulp.

I looked around, making sure to avoid any seals in my path, and saw no sign of a yeti. "Great," I grumbled. "The Sorceress sent me here to capture someone who isn't even around! What does she think I am, an idiot?"

Next thing I know, I was smashed into the ground in an instant! Some heavy creature was on top of me and started hitting me with something very hard. I screamed at the top of my lungs and managed to kick the thing off of me. Who does this thing think they're dealing with? It better not be another seal!

I turned to face my opponent and saw that it was a yeti, particularly a big and burly one. He carried around a blue club…so that's what he was hitting me with! This guy is going to wish he never messed with me! Stupid creature!

I threw an energy ball at him but he spun his club around to deflect it right back to me. I quickly dodged it and admitted, "You're kind of smart for a dumb looking creature." Then he ran over to me with his club in the air. He was about to smash it down on me but I quickly jumped out of the way and used a spell to freeze him temporarily.

I created a cage around him and trapped him, making sure he wouldn't be able to get out. These rhynocs are worthless, they didn't help me at all…not that I needed their help anyways. "We'll take Bentley back to the Sorceress's lair and then you can all come back here to guard the place," I said.

The rhynocs started carrying the cage away. As we were about to leave the place something dawned on me. Didn't this 'Bentley' person have a little brother? The Sorceress never said I was supposed to capture him but I think it's weird how I haven't seen this guy around. "I'm going to stay back and search the place…alone. Take Bentley back without me," I ordered. They obeyed and left Bentley's Outpost.

I made sure I was completely alone and started to search the entire area. I looked above totem poles, behind rocks, behind trees, behind boxes, even in some caves but he was nowhere to be found. There was one last cave I didn't check though.

This last cave had been covered up with ice so that no one could get in. I blasted it with an energy ball. This was too easy. I walked in and started to blast every large snowball in my way. I didn't see anyone though. Where could this fool be hiding?

I'm the type of person who never gives up but after searching everywhere I figured that this guy was clearly not in Bentley's Outpost. I got on my broom and started to leave the place…that was until I felt something cold hit me again. It was another snowball! I slowly got off my broom and swung around, seeing the yeti a few feet in front of me. He looked like Bentley but about my height and he had eyes that were the same color as mine.

I was displeased with the fact he had another snowball in his paw. "You must be that Barney kid or whatever," I assumed.

"That would be Bartholomew to you," he corrected me. Oh how I hated being corrected.

He was about to throw the other snowball he had in his paw at me but I raised one of my paws at him and warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I smirked at the thought of him sharing the same fate as the seal that kept throwing snowballs at me.

"What did you do with my brother?" Bartholomew yelled at me. He's not that good at pretending to be tough. I almost couldn't control myself from wanting to laugh.

"I took him somewhere where he can't be a threat to my-" I quickly stopped myself and said, "the Sorceress's evil plan."

"Who are you?" he asked while curiously approaching me. If he gets any closer I think I might blast him off of this cliff that we happened to be standing on.

I didn't realize that he had an accent until now. "You have a funny accent," I laughed at him.

"That's not nice!" he yelled at me. "Now tell me your name! You know mine so I think I ought to know yours! Besides, I want to know who to blame for taking my brother away!"

What did I have to lose? His brother wasn't that tough and this guy wasn't either. He didn't serve as a threat to me whatsoever. "Macy," I answered while looking down at one of my paws and playing with my nails.

"Well _Macy_, aren't you going to take me too?" He said my name like it was a disease.

I thought for a moment. He really isn't a threat at all. It would be no use wasting energy just to capture this loon. I shook my head. "Nah, but when the rhynocs come back don't tell them that I let you escape or else," I cautioned him.

I started to leave but saw that the rhynocs were starting to come back. I quickly turned around to see if Bartholomew was there but he was gone. "I looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found," I lied. As evil as I am, I was never good at lying but the rhynocs seemed to be buying this.

Without another word I left Bentley's Outpost. I wonder if I'll see this 'Bartholomew' again.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Spyro, or the cutscene I based some parts of this off of, or any of the characters except Macy.**

I was curious as to what my rival was doing so I used a spell to track her. She was in a place called Sunrise Spring. I flew around the unfamiliar area on my broomstick until I saw a figure, dressed in purple, hiding behind a tree. It was Bianca and she was staring at something…

It was the purple dragon and the cheetah from before, now they were accompanied by a yellow dragonfly. Bianca wasn't good at hiding. I wondered how they didn't see her but then again _they_ were the ones who let her get away before. It took some time before the purple dragon noticed her. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, tripping the cheetah in the process. Bianca, being the idiot she was, started to laugh which got her caught. Good job Bianca.

She stepped out from behind the tree to reveal herself. Spyro said in a mocking tone, "Ooh, look out Hunter, it's the scary Sorceress."

"I warned you already, this place isn't safe for small dragons and pussycats," Bianca sassed. Wow, no wonder why the Sorceress sent me to capture Bentley…but what was Bianca doing chasing after the threats and making herself vulnerable?

"Thanks, but I think we can look after ourselves," the purple dragon said not caring one bit. At this point I landed on the ground and hid, the right way, behind a tree. No one was going to see me anyways because they were too distracted with Bianca.

Bianca exclaimed, "Try looking after this!" She threw a ball of energy at the purple dragon and cheetah. The dragon was smart enough to jump out of the way but the cheetah just stood there like a dummy. He got hit and fell over but the purple dragon came to his aid. He glared at Bianca which made her get nervous and chased her away while flaming her butt. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Come back when you finish witch school, okay?" This purple dragon had some spunk for being one of the good guys.

The cheetah dusted himself off and remarked, "Say…is it just me or is she kind of cute when she's angry?"

I made gagging noises and mumbled, "It's just you." Apparently I was loud enough to attract attention to the tree I was standing behind. I didn't notice until the purple dragon saw me there.

"Let me guess, you're friends with her," the purple dragon said slyly.

I shouted, "Ew! No way! But for the record I'm on the dark side," I bragged. It's not like I'm an idiot like Bianca.

"Well you better scram unless you want the same fate as your friend over there," the dragon sounded just like me, just not evil.

I sighed and clarified, "I'm not her friend! And she's not the Sorceress, she works for her."

"And you do too?" the cheetah asked stupidly.

I grunted. I didn't like to think of it as working for her at all. "I guess you could say that," I hissed in a low, angry tone.

"Then who is she?" the cheetah asked another question.

"That idiot's name is Bianca and I'm Macy." I really don't find any harm in introducing myself. They were going to find out my name sooner or later.

"I'm Hunter and this is Spyro!" Hunter politely introduced himself and his purple friend. What was wrong with him? Politely introducing himself to an enemy is really…weird. Oh well, I was going to find out their names soon enough anyways. "Oh, and this yellow guy is Sparx," he said while pointing to the yellow dragonfly.

It felt really odd having a conversation with the heroes. I started to get caught up in it and didn't realize that I was supposed to get back to the Sorceress. I better get going anyways because I don't want that purple dragon being a nuisance and burning a hole through my cloak. "Whatever," I sighed. "Sayonara fools!" I shouted as I got on my broom and flew away as quick as possible.

I could hear the one named Spyro saying, "You let her get away!" I laughed; no wonder why this Hunter guy liked Bianca. They made the perfect couple being stupid and all.

When I got back to the Sorceress's lair I quickly tried to slip into the room as if I were there all along without her noticing. Unfortunately, she noticed me. "And where were you this whole time Macy?" she interrogated.

I started to open my mouth but she continued to talk. "Everyone was wondering where you were. The rhynocs said you were searching the outpost by yourself and then left to go guard the place."

I nodded and said in my usual cold tone, "Bentley's brother was nowhere to be found." I looked around the room and saw that there were three other people in a cage. The rhynocs seemed to be torturing the one that looked like a penguin at the moment. In the other two cages there were Bentley and a weird-looking monkey with a laser gun which was probably out of ammo. Bentley looked at me suspiciously but then caught my eye and then began to glare.

Then I noticed that there was a big, green, toad-looking creature in the room in front of Bianca. "What's that?" I asked in a monotone voice, trying to hide my curiosity.

"This useless brat," the Sorceress referred to Bianca, "created a monster to stop Spyro from going any further."

I was kind of offended that she didn't give me that job, but then again I just got here. She could tell I was angry and smirked. "Don't worry; I have a job for you. There was something Bianca didn't finish doing in Bamboo Terrace for whatever reason. I want you to go there and hide this egg."

Now I was really mad. I was going to start fuming any second now. She let Bianca create this monster to destroy Spyro but I had to do some task just because she was too lazy to do it herself? I groaned and took the egg with me, and headed off to Bamboo Terrace.

I ended up hiding the egg on top of a hill and started to make my way down. I was the only one in this area, or so I thought. I was about to get on my broom and leave but then I heard someone call my name. "Macy!" called a familiar voice.

I knew that strange voice anywhere. It was that Bartholomew character that I met back at Bentley's Outpost. What did he want now? I made a face and turned around. "What are you up to?" he asked playfully.

What, did he think I was his friend or something? I sighed and got close to him. I looked around to make sure no rhynocs were around. I whispered, "Look, just because I let you escape doesn't mean we're friends now."

"I know, I know," he responded.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked while looking at him suspiciously. Shouldn't he be in Evening Lake?

"It got dangerous with all the rhynocs there," he explained. "Besides, I wanted to take a walk here, I like Bamboo Terrace."

I warned him, "Well you better scram because I'm going to tell some rhynocs to guard this area and if you thought you were in danger before then you thought wrong."

"Fine, fine," he said. "Hey, I'm going to be at Frozen Altars later if you want to chat and hang out for a little bit."

What is wrong with him? We're not friends! "Bye," I said to him blandly to end this conversation. I left the premises and told some rhynocs to guard the area where I had left the egg, then I left Bamboo Terrace.

I came out of a portal that took me to Midday Gardens. As soon as I came out I heard a cry. I quickly ran over to see what was going on and hid behind a nearby rock. There was a big monster that looked like a bunny and it was on a rampage. Next thing I know, Hunter was tussling with it and it spat out none other than Bianca. What did she get herself into now?

She thanked Hunter and Spyro let her have it. "It's a good thing for you that Hunter was around."

"I can look after myself," she reassured them.

"Sure you can," Spyro said.

"Would you like me to show you?" she challenged. She just ended up embarrassing herself again like usual.

Bianca started to run away in my direction but I was too slow to hide from her. She caught me. Great… Ever since I met that Bartholomew person I'm losing my touch. "What are you doing here?" she asked me. She sounded more curious than angry.

"I just came from Bamboo Terrace, why wouldn't I be here?" I responded curtly. "You know…you're too sweet an innocent, I can hear it in your voice. You might as well stop working for the Sorceress and leave all the dirty work to me."

Instead of fighting with me, to my dismay, she suggested, "Let's get back to the Sorceress. She'll be mad if we've been gone for too long and promise me you won't tell her what just happened."

I folded my arms and said, "I don't promise anything." Then the two of us left back to the Sorceress's lair.


	6. Chapter 5

**Flowerstar, that's so cool that Shelia and Agent 9 return! It's a shame that the creators sort of…dropped them after that. Shelia was my favorite character and Agent 9 is hilarious! (I used to like Shelia and Spyro as a couple before I knew about Elora) I actually have Season of Flame and Season of Ice but never completed them because I'm not really into the whole handheld gaming thing. I miss Spyro's old sense of humor ): I'll have to read this other author's story and yours as well! Us old Spyro lovers have to stick together (: lol I figured I had to put the main character in the story because after all, the game is called **_**Spyro**_**: Year of the Dragon…it wouldn't seem right not to include him! Besides, even though this is a different side of YotD I wanted to include everyone's favorite purple dragon! ^_^ And yes, I have played the first two Spyro games in the original series. What's funny about that was that I played all the games in backwards order. I did Year of the Dragon first, Ripto's Rage next, and then Spyro the Dragon last, which is probably who I like Year of the Dragon the most XD**

**Anyways, thanks for supporting my fanfic, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy these next two chapters!**

**I don't own Spyro, or the cutscenes I based some parts of this off of, or any of the characters except Macy.**

"What took you so long?" the Sorceress scolded me. What about Bianca? Jeez! I thought I was her favorite.

I really wanted to tell the Sorceress about what happened at Midday Gardens but decided to keep my mouth shut. Bianca, consider yourself lucky. "I couldn't find a good spot to put the egg," I lied. Wow…that was really lame.

The Sorceress just shook her head. "I thought you would amount up to more…I guess I underestimated you," she said.

WHAT? I couldn't keep my anger contained anymore. Who does this fat, evil wannabe, think she is? "Fine, here's the truth! I was torturing more panda residents at Bamboo Terrace and then I bossed some rhynocs around!" I could hear my voice echoing in the big room. This lie seemed to convince her; even I was convinced by my own lie.

"Splendid," she smirked. "You are such an overachiever, Macy."

I could hear Bianca growl from behind me. I just saved her sorry butt from what could happen and she gets jealous of a lie? What. A. Freak. I didn't pay attention to the Sorceress who was rambling on but it didn't matter. She just lectured Bianca for being a lazy, good-for-nothing, spoiled brat, who wouldn't know magic if it bit her on the nose.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. "Now, watch how a real sorceress dispatches her enemies," the Sorceress said.

Hmmph! A _real_ sorceress? I'm sure whatever she does I can do ten times better! The Sorceress motioned over a rhynoc that was annoying Bentley and offered, "How would you like some dragon for lunch?" The rhynoc nodded and walked in front of the Sorceress. She waved her hands in the air and turned it into a big, tall, muscular, creature with glowing green eyes. He had horns coming out of his shoulders and head, kind of like a unicorn. Bianca gasped at the creature but I just shrugged. I really think I could outdo her on that one.

"Now what should we call this creature?" the Sorceress asked me.

"Who cares?" I grumbled. Spyro will probably defeat it anyways. The Sorceress glared at me. She would probably turn me into stone if she could but she was no Medusa. "Fine, just call him Spike because of his spikes," I said in a monotone voice.

"Very well," the Sorceress said. "Spike, go get Spyro."

A rhynoc carried a large laser gun to Spike who proudly took it. Then he let out a roar. He meant business. Yeah, I'm sure he'll be roaring in pain pretty quickly. Even I think I could take down this guy. Being here is so boring. Maybe I would've been better off staying in Charmed Ridge bossing some fairies around.

My mind started to wander off until I realized that Bianca and Spike were gone. "Macy, you get to take charge of Evening Lake and all the worlds there," the Sorceress said.

After everything I've done for her she tells me I can only take over one homeworld and the places it leads to? The portal to Charmed Ridge was there. This upset me greatly. I decided it's time to speak my mind. "How come it seems like Bianca gets to do a lot more than me? Is it just because she's you're apprentice? I don't get how I'm capable of a lot more than her and you make me do all the dumb stuff that even the rhynocs can do! I'm not as soft as some of these softies here you know!"

I sneered at Bentley who seemed to be enjoying the show from his cage. The Sorceress just laughed and then said seriously, "Listen girl, I don't like your attitude. No one talks to me like that and I mean no one!"

"First of all, my name's Macy not 'girl' and I just did!" I shouted at her.

The Sorceress threw a blast of energy at me but I jumped out of the way and shot her with one of my energy balls. She fell on the ground and slowly got up off of her fat butt. Serves her right! "Macy," she said as if she were about to explode. "Either go rule over Evening Lake or forget about being my apprentice."

I sighed and left her sight. This woman sickens me. The ONLY reason why I'm staying in this business is so I can overthrow her and be the grand ruler of the Forgotten Worlds. I'm sure I can redeem myself and show her who's really the best wizard, or in her case sorceress, here.

I teleported to Evening Lake and explored the homeworld. The only part I liked about it was the never-ending sunset. Although I really couldn't appreciate any part of this homeworld because I was too upset. Just wait 'til I overthrow you and let's see how you like it.

I flew around on my broom. I looked inside the castle-like buildings and at the fish and frogs swimming below me. I didn't want to go underwater, or at least not unless I cast a spell on myself to make sure I don't get wet.

All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head. I created an underground tunnel that lead to the Sorceress's lair, with a cage in it, then I covered the ground and put a button on the ground that was red. When activated, the button would turn green and Spyro would fall into the trap! Brilliant! I started to laugh at my own plan. Shortly, Spyro would be in captivity and soon the Forgotten Worlds would be mine!

Now all I had to do was wait. I sat on top of a bridge that connected the tops of two towers to each other. What was I going to do to amuse myself? As the minutes went by I started to doubt myself. What if Spike defeats Spyro and he never gets to come to Evening Lake? Oh well, there will still be that dumb cheetah. Wait…what am I doing? Why am I bringing myself down? _I_ was the top cat wizard at the top school in Felinia. _I_ took over Charmed Ridge and ruled it with an iron paw while Prince Azrael was getting ready to escape with his Princess. Prince Azrael picked _me_ to join the Sorceress. The Sorceress favored _me_ over Bianca for the longest time. What went wrong? I thought for a moment… Bartholomew!

I paced around the bridge thinking about how he ruined my glory! I feel like I'm changing and I don't like it one bit. After thinking so much I started to think that I was thinking out loud because I heard voices. I realized it wasn't me. I got on my broom and flew to a nearby tower and took a peek inside to see what was going on.

It was Spyro, Bentley, and some stupid bear who was dressed up in fancy clothes and holding a bag of gems. I recognized him from back at the Sorceress's lair. He was constantly trying to rip her off. I thought it was quite funny, I even considered paying him to rip her off once… Surprisingly he never tried to rip me off. I guess he knows better. I tuned into their conversation.

"Why you brazenly avaricious, duplicitous, larcenous ursine!" Bentley screamed at the bear. I missed the first part of this conversation but I had the feeling this was going to get even better.

"Now hold on-" Those were the last words the bear could say before getting the daylights whacked out of him by Bartholomew's older brother. I am so glad I'm not that bear right now. I giggled with every hit but no one could hear me over the bear's loud cries.

"One more perhaps?" Bentley asked while the bear spun around like he was drunk.

Spyro replied, "At least."

Bentley did not waste any time. He hit the bear like a baseball and acted like nothing happened to the bear. "Please do afford me the sublime honor of enjoying your visitation in the nearest future," the yeti said.

"Yeah, sure," Spyro said unsure of what Bentley just said.

I left before anyone could see me and sat on top of the bridge again where I knew I would be safe for the time being. Suddenly I heard another scream…but it wasn't coming from that stupid bear… I looked just in time to see who fell into the trap, it was the cheetah! I smacked myself with my paw. How could I be so stupid! I wanted to catch Spyro! I heard a laugh come from the Sorceress as the trap closed. Time to tell her what happened.

I teleported back to her lair after making the button disappear. I walked into her throne room and she said, "Macy, I thought you were in Evening Lake."

She seemed angry, she must've found out that Spyro defeated Spike and Bentley was set free. "I was," I said but then paused. I wanted to build up her suspense.

"So?" the Sorceress said impatiently.

"I captured Hunter- err… the cheetah," I said knowing she wouldn't know his name.

"I saw," the Sorceress said. "Good job." Yeah, she didn't care.

"I wanted to catch Spyro," I said. "Unfortunately, the dumb cheetah got to it first." I don't know why I was even telling her this.

"Macy, it's not your job to capture Spyro, it's mine," the Sorceress said angrily. "Get it straight. You're just an apprentice working for me." Ooh, is that jealousy I hear in her voice? I smirked.

Bianca rained on my parade by trudging into the room. I wonder where she's been. The Sorceress said, "Macy got us a prisoner."

"Is it Spyro or is it one of his friends?" Bianca asked in a hopeful tone.

"It's that cheetah," the Sorceress said flatly.

Bianca almost jumped in excitement. "I'll guard him while he's here and try to torture him as much as possible!" Bianca begged the Sorceress. Yeah right. I don't think so.

The Sorceress smiled and said, "The job is yours. Don't feed him anything and make sure he suffers."

"But I'm the one who captured him!" I objected.

The Sorceress glared at me with her icy eyes. She really needs to stop doing that. "Macy, go back to Evening Lake and keep doing whatever you were doing." What she really means: Go back to being incredibly bored and doing nothing because you're a threat to my superiority.

I was about to argue with her again but then I saw Bianca walk out of the room with an apple that she stole from a nearby fruit bowl. She put it in her sleeve. I was obviously interested in what she was going to do with that so I followed.

I sneakily teleported into the room where I kept Hunter trapped and made sure to stay hidden so that Bianca wouldn't see me. Bianca walked in front of the cage and took her cloak off. I saw what she really looked like for once. She had long ears, blonde hair, and a tan dress with some different markings on it. That dress actually looked nice on her, I was kind of jealous. I can't believe I just said that.

"Hello, I thought you might be hungry," Bianca said while handing Hunter the apple.

"Thanks, did you bring any chips?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry this happened but I tried to warn you," Bianca apologized. Why is she saying this to him? She's not the one who captured him!

Hunter exclaimed, "I had to help Spyro rescue the eggs!"

Bianca explained, "You just don't understand. If we don't bring dragons back to this world soon all our magic will be lost."

This was getting boring and seeing them starting to get smitten with each other started to sicken me. I left, disgusted, and teleported back to Evening Lake where I just sat on the bridge like usual. I guess I could deem it as 'my spot'. I've got to admit that I like it up there. There's a nice view of the place and I'm far away from the water.

I sat around trying to admire the place for what felt like hours. Then I remembered that Bartholomew said he was going to be in one of the portals…I think it was the one that leads to Frozen Altars. I groaned. Even though I don't want to see him I'm just so bored it could kill me, I teleported myself there since I hated going underwater.

I started to fly on my broom around Frozen Altars in search of the yeti. Rhynocs stared at me wondering why I was there; one even tried to throw something at me but then realized it was me. After searching through caves, rooms, and all around I was about to give up on finding Bartholomew, maybe he already left. It _has_ been a while since he said he was going to come here. Oh well, I can't say I didn't try.

"MACY!" I heard a voice call out. I got off my broom and looked around. There were a couple of rhynocs but they weren't calling my name, they were just playing cards. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me behind a wall.

I saw that it was Bartholomew. He smiled at me and waved. "Looks like you wanted to hang out after all," he said happily.

I looked away and said, "It gets boring ruling over a homeworld where nothing interesting happens."

"You rule over a homeworld?" Bartholomew asked astonished.

I peeked from behind the wall to make sure that there were no rhynocs around and then suggested, "Let's go somewhere where there aren't any rhynocs."

I took him to an area by a boxing rink; there was no one there so we just sat in the middle of the rink. "What have I missed since our last encounter?" Bartholomew interrogated.

I was curious. "Why aren't you helping Spyro? Why do you just hang out by yourself all the time and why are you so interested in my latest schemes?" I asked.

Bartholomew shrugged and said, "I've tried but the group thinks I'm too young… Besides, I might just be saying that and really be a secret spy that tells Spyro everything you do." He raised his eyebrows up and down but I just rolled my eyes.

"Well 'secret' spy, your secret is out," I said sarcastically. I knew he wasn't a spy.

"Now tell me, what have you been up to?" he asked.

I guess it was worth a shot. It would pass the time. I started to explain to him about how the Sorceress started getting jealous of me so she treats me like I'm worthless, how she gives Bianca all the better jobs, how she made me take over Evening Lake, how I watched his brother beat up the bear, how I captured Hunter, how Bianca secretly seems to like Hunter, and how I got bored so I came here. I didn't tell him about overthrowing the Sorceress though. It seems like the Sorceress has taken over my life. My whole story was basically about her and I can't get what she did out of my head. Ugh.

Bartholomew asked, "Why are you evil?"

Good question but why was he asking me this? I never really thought about it, it was something I just did; it was a way of life. "I guess being raised in a land where you're trained to be cold makes you that way, especially when you have no friends and everyone fears you."

Bartholomew started, "Well I understand, being a cat witch and all-"

"Cat _wizard_," I corrected him.

"Well _excuse me_ cat _wizard_," he said like he didn't care. Maybe I was starting to grow on him. "I can understand how you would be cold hearted but why would you team up with someone like the Sorceress? How did you get into this business anyways?"

What did he think this was…an interview? I wasn't going to give him my life story. I didn't answer him. He went on, "Besides, we're friends."

I gave him a look. "Friends? I don't think so," I said.

"Then tell me, why are you with me right now when you could be torturing other people? Why did you just tell me all about what's been going on since the last time we met without trying to kill me? Macy…I don't think you're all that bad as you make yourself seem to be," Bartholomew admitted.

In a way he was right, although anyone else would disagree with him. Right now I could be plotting revenge on the Sorceress or finding some way to trap Spyro but instead I was sitting here talking to one of the enemies! I wanted to save my reputation. For some reason I was being nicer to him than usual and I didn't like it. I argued, "I am evil and you'll see how evil I really can be once I overthrow the Sorceress and become the supreme ruler over all the Forgotten Worlds!"

"I believe in you," Bartholomew said while looking me in the eye. This started to make me uncomfortable. Without looking away he went on, "I think you can take on the Sorceress but why don't you join Spyro and the others and take her down while being on the good side?"

I stood up and made my paws started to glow. "Listen punk, I don't care what you think. I won't become 'good' and I'm not your friend! So I suggest you shut up right now before I blast you out of the Forgotten Worlds for good," I said getting angrier and angrier with every word.

Bartholomew just shrugged, "Okay, then do it."

I looked at him in shock. I didn't really think he would say something like that. I stared at him for a moment and my paws returned to normal. My anger seemed to overcome my shock but I didn't want to kill him. I don't know what got into me…I feel like Bianca. Every time she's with the good people she refuses to do the horrid things she could do to them and it almost seems like she gets along with them! She even seems to be in love with one of them! I glared at Bartholomew and tried to think of something to do to get on his nerves.

I saw an older-looking, angry yeti walking by who was carrying a dragon egg or two. I also saw that Bartholomew had a ball in his hands. I could do something good and bad at the same time. I swiped the ball from Bartholomew and threw it at the yeti's head. I giggled and said, "Have fun getting it back!"

I got on my broom and left to go patrol Evening Lake. I was frustrated and needed to think over some of the stuff that just happened.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Spyro or any of the characters except Macy.**

I entered the Sorceress's throne room to ask her how our prisoner was doing. I wanted to know if she knew what Bianca was up to with Hunter. Also, I kind of wanted to see what Bianca and Hunter were doing behind the Sorceress's back.

Instead, I saw that dumb bear trying to sell the Sorceress a jar of mayonnaise. "But I insist, this is the best sunscreen in all of the Forgotten Realms!" the bear pleaded. "You won't be disappointed, just buy one jar!"

"Alright, alright, if it'll make you shut your trap!" the Sorceress clutched her head. I was getting a headache just standing there for one second.

The bear smiled and replied, "That will be 500 gems."

"500 gems? Do you think I'm a money tree?" the Sorceress yelled.

One rhynoc spoke up, "You _are_ pretty rich."

The Sorceress leaned over her throne and stared the rhynoc down. "What did you just say?" she growled.

Luckily for the rhynoc there was another rhynoc standing next to him. "I…uh…was talking to Rich over here…I said: You are pretty, Rich," the rhynoc tried to cover up. What a pathetic loser. I wouldn't have believed that but of course the Sorceress was dumb enough to believe that a jar of mayonnaise was sunscreen.

"That's more like it," the Sorceress said. Then she turned to the bear and said, "Moneybags, this sunscreen better be a miracle worker!" She threw the gems at his face and he bent down to pick it up like desperate vultures above a dead corpse.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said. He almost sounded like a mad scientist. So…Moneybags is his name. It suits him.

The bear left her sight and then waddled up to me while the Sorceress was distracted. "Why hello…Macy, is it?" he asked.

I sighed and questioned, "What do you want _Dummybags_?"

"Now that's not very nice," Moneybags said. Do I really care? "Would you be interested in-"

I interrupted him to save him the trouble of wasting his breath. "No."

"I think you ought to listen to this offer," Moneybags insisted. He pulled an electric blue cloak out of his gem bag. It almost reminded me of the lava back at Charmed Ridge. "This cloak will enhance your powers-"

"Not interested," I said while walking away from him. Instead of walking to the Sorceress like I had planned I walked to the tunnel to find Bianca in it talking to Hunter…again. Is that all she ever does?

I heard Moneybags say from behind, "I will get my revenge on you, Macy. I rip everyone off that I come in contact with and I mean _everyone_."

I ignored him and hid while Hunter and Bianca talked. "Remember the time Spyro chased you out of Sunrise Spring and told you to go back to witch school?" Hunter laughed.

Bianca giggled even though I could tell she was blushing from embarrassment. "How could I forget?" Bianca said half jokingly.

Hunter and Bianca started to giggle for a little bit. Hunter thanked her, "I'm glad you come here to keep my company. It's nice having someone to talk to."

"I'm glad you listen to my problems. I don't like how the Sorceress treats me like I'm worthless and I don't like how no matter how nice I try to treat Macy she just doesn't seem to like me," Bianca sighed. This gave me flashbacks of what happened at Frozen Altars. It makes me wonder if she ever watches what I do… Nah… she's too infatuated with that kitty cat to stalk me.

Hunter stuck his hand from out of the cage and put it on Bianca's shoulder. He reassured, "I'm sure Macy likes you but is just hiding it. I've only met her once but she seems to be the kind of person to hide her feelings, kind of like you at first." Comparing _me_ to _her_? That's a mistake no one wants to make. "You know…if you let me go we can help Spyro. I'm sure Spyro will understand if you tell him everything you've told me."

Wow…déjà vu. Bianca then said, "I can't…and I need the Sorceress to teach me magic, if she doesn't I don't know who can."

I quietly teleported back to Evening Lake, I had enough of this mess. I sat on top of my usual spot. I just stared out at the sunset thinking about everything. I feel a small change in me. I blame the Sorceress for everything! If she never came to Charmed Ridge then I could've been bossing around the fairies, or toying around with Arnold, or something else.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt like I was falling… I was! Someone pushed me off the bridge and I started falling. I screamed, not because I was in danger, but because I would land in the water and I HATED water. I didn't have enough time to cast a spell; I just had to wait for my doom. What was worse was: I couldn't swim.

I landed the water and attempted to doggy paddle up to the surface but couldn't make it. I'm a cat for crying out loud. I held my breath as long as I possibly could but I was no use… I was going to drown. I closed my eyes and just floated there… That was until I felt someone grab onto me and start swimming.

When we reached a place with oxygen the person set me down on the ground. The ground felt a lot softer than usual… I opened my eyes and looked up and down. We were inside a whale! Ew! I got eaten by a whale! The real question is: Who saved me?

I looked around and didn't see anyone. "You're playing games with me," I said out loud. The person had to be inside the whale if they set me down. I turned around quickly and caught the person. It was Bartholomew; he had been hiding behind me this whole time that we were in the whale. I gasped, and my jaw hung low. "B-Bartholomew? What are you doing here?" I asked kind of embarrassed.

"I was leaving Frozen Altars to go back to the outpost but then saw you falling off of the ledge in between the two towers and thought you might've needed help since you're a cat," Bartholomew explained.

Instead of thanking him I was furious. "I'm not some damsel in distress!" I shouted.

"A thank you would be nice," Bartholomew hinted.

I looked at the ground and then at him for a second and muttered, "Thanks." Then I asked, "Why did you take me in here?"

"Because I accidentally swam inside the mouth of this thing," he said sheepishly.

I shook my head in dismay and offered, "Here, grab my hand; I'll teleport us out of here."

I stretched out my paw but he wouldn't accept it. He shook his head and said, "No, we're getting out the fun way."

"What?" I asked angrily.

He replied, "You heard me. All you do is use magic for everything. You miss out on all the fun stuff in life and you don't even have to be evil to do this."

Next thing I know he grabbed my paw and we shot up through the blowhole of the whale. I screamed while he laughed. When we landed we were soaked. We both laughed and he helped me up. "Ok…that was kind of fun…" I confessed.

Bartholomew said, "See? Even you could have fun without torturing someone."

I nodded and smiled at him. It was a true smile, not an evil smirk or a fake smile like the ones I gave the Sorceress. This was very rare coming from someone like me.

Bartholomew said, "Well I better get going, my brother will probably be looking for me. We finally cleared out our home and gave all the hatchlings to Spyro."

Bartholomew started to walk back into the water but I put a paw out and shouted, "Wait!" He turned around and smiled at me and I blushed. I thought I would never be saying something like this but the words managed to slip out. "Do you have a few minutes? I could use some company."

He nodded and I teleported him up to my favorite spot in the whole homeworld. We both sat on the ledge and stared at the sky. "So is this what you do all day since the Sorceress sent you here?" Bartholomew asked. "You just stare at the never-ending sunset?"

I nodded and said, "It gets boring after a while. It would be romantic but not when you're by yourself."

Bartholomew gasped and exclaimed, "Did you just use the word…romantic?"

I cocked an eyebrow and said, "Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't have it in me to use words like that."

Bartholomew smiled and said, "I like you like that more."

I folded my arms and warned, "Don't push it or you'll regret it. I'm serious."

He just laughed and we went into an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then he brought something up. "Remember how I said I was a spy for Spyro? Well I was joking, but I did tell Bentley where you hid the eggs whenever he would search for them in spots where I've came into contact with you. But I've never ratted you out, not even once! My brother always thought I was getting into trouble but I never blamed it on you…"

_Bartholomew's flashbacks…_

_Bentley's Outpost_

Bentley angrily stomped on the ground and walked over to Bartholomew. "All these rhynocs invaded while you were gone," Bartholomew said.

_Bamboo Terrace_

Bentley stormed over to Bartholomew who pointed on top of a mountain and said, "I think I saw the rhynocs take an egg up there."

_Frozen Altars_

Bentley came in wearing blue boxing gloves and blue boxing shorts. He asked, "What's wrong little bro?"

Bartholomew whined, "That dumb yeti took my ball!"

_End of flashbacks…_

My mouth was agape. "So all that time you blamed it on the rhynocs or other people but not even mentioned me once?" I was shocked. Bentley hates me for what I did but he could hate me even more if he knew what else I've done. Why did Bartholomew cover for me?

Bartholomew answered, "That's what friends do for each other. Listen Macy, I know you say you don't have any friends because you're evil and blah blah blah but in my book you're a friend to me whether you like it or not."

I guess considering he saved my life he had to think of me as a friend. Why would some stranger or worse, someone who hated me, run to my aid when I needed help the most? Why would he always be there for me?

He looked at me and stretched his arm out. "So what do you say, friends?"

I shook his paw and said, "Friends."

Bartholomew opened his mouth to speak but it wasn't his voice I heard. "How delightful, we have a traitor on our hands."

Bartholomew and I simultaneously swung our heads around and saw Moneybags standing behind us. "So it was you, wasn't it?" I asked. Everything was coming together now. "You wanted revenge on me because you didn't rip me off so you tried to kill me!"

"That's right," Moneybags said. Guess he will truly do anything for gems.

"Get out of my sight!" I stood up and screamed. I put my hands on my hips and gave him the same cold look that the Sorceress gave other people.

"I could tell the Sorceress everything that just happened…" Moneybags said slyly.

"You wouldn't," Bartholomew stood up next to me, looks like he was going to defend me again.

"But mum's the word for a small fee," Moneybags bribed.

Bartholomew yelled, "She won't pay you one gem!"

Moneybags shrugged, I could hear all the gems jingle in his bag. Boy, he was loaded but you didn't need to hear the bag to find that out, just looking at him you could tell he eats well. "Fine, then I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it and Macy, don't even think about trying to kill me because it's not going to work, she'll have to find out who killed me eventually."

"How much do you want?" I stopped Moneybags. "Just tell me."

Moneybags smirked, "How about…let's say…1000 gems?"

"1000 gems?" I shouted. "That's more than you took from the Sorceress for that jar of mayonnaise!"

"Jar of mayonnaise?" Bartholomew asked unsure of what was going on.

I promised, "I'll explain later." I groaned and pulled out of my pocket what gems I had with me. "I only have 700 with me but I'll pay you back." I handed him the gems which he snatched from me.

"Not uh uh," Moneybags said while waving his finger back and forth in the air. "I need 1000 gems to keep this secret."

"I'll give you the last 300," Bartholomew offered.

I grabbed Bartholomew's arm and said, "No, don't. It's not worth it…"

He shook his head in disagreement and said, "Too bad." He handed Moneybags the gems.

Moneybags said, "Wise choice." Then he left without another word. Oh how I wanted to attack him and send him flying back into Avalar or the Dragon Realms but I didn't because my life was at risk.

"Thanks again," I said awkwardly to Bartholomew.

He responded, "It was no problem, anything for a _friend_." I guess he's just content with my admitting that we're finally 'friends'. He smirked while I shook my head and looked away.

"I better be getting back home now or Bentley is going to go out looking for me. I'll talk to you later?" he said.

"Mhm," I replied. "See you." He jumped into the water and went back to his home. This was just plain awkward.


	8. Chapter 7

**Flowerstar, I shall check out your one-sided Spyro x Elora songfic as soon as possible! I like Girls Aloud ^_^ I played Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs but didn't get too far because I simply got bored with it =P it just isn't the same as the classics… I have a poster hanging in my room for that game though XD Hmm… Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex… I used to play that game with my cousin all the time when we were younger and the funny thing is that I was playing a Crash Bandicoot game with my friend yesterday. I'll have to listen to that Girls Aloud song later. I was happy to see that my story was in the community. I would also like to say… thanks so much for supporting me with my story! I really don't know where I would be without you right now! **

**Honestly I planned out what would happen in these next few chapters a while ago but then I came up with another idea so it took me some time to decide which idea I would use… I'm just going to go with my original idea for the time being. Maybe I'll write alternate chapters and an alternate ending as well.**

**I don't own Spyro, or the cutscene I based some parts of this off of, or any of the characters except Macy.**

I continued to sit at the place that I dubbed 'my spot' and did what I always do: stare at the never-ending sunset and think.

_Why are you evil? _Bartholomew's voice still rang in my head. Why am I?

I can't be alone anymore or else my mind will wander off like this. I don't understand… what made me change all of a sudden? Why am I regretting my whole life up until this point? I feel like I'm having some kind of inward battle with myself and it won't stop until I get on the right path… What is the right path anyways? Should I overthrow the Sorceress for good or should I stick to my original plan? It's not like being evil got my nowhere… I was able to take over Charmed Ridge and Evening Lake with some help.

What makes things worse is that I feel just like that sap, Bianca. Maybe that's what threw me off, I was so curious about what it felt like to be loved and got caught up in watching her and Hunter together and now I'm searching for the answers to my every question.

Ugh, I can't just sit here and ramble on to myself… I can't believe I'm going to do this but I might actually go talk to Bianca and ask her what she's going to do about being the Sorceress's apprentice.

I got on my broom and flew back to the Sorceress's lair. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do there but I was definitely not going to sit around by myself and let my mind wander like it just did. I need to take control of myself. I used to be a powerful being where nothing could stand in my way.

The first place I went when I got there was to the room where Hunter was trapped in. I was shocked to see that Bianca wasn't there, I guess I have to search someplace else. I was about to leave but then Hunter started talking to me. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

I wasn't going to tell him I was looking for Bianca, or at least I wasn't going to let him know that I wanted to talk to her about turning to the good side or anything of that sort. I responded in my cold tone, "Looking for that waste-of-a-sorceress, Bianca."

Hunter folded his arms and taunted, "I would tell you where she is but…"

"But what?" I asked sharply.

"I want to know why you're looking for her," he answered.

It's obvious why he wanted to know but playing dumb right now sounded like a good idea. "Why?" I snapped pretending to get impatient. Messing with people was fun, whether it was physically or emotionally, the outcome was always the same. My pleasure is their pain and nothing could change that.

I felt my old self starting to come back in me until Hunter said nervously, "I…I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

My eyes widened and I felt a chill go down my spine. I knew he thought she was cute or something but I didn't think he liked her that much. I had to compose myself before he could notice my weakness. I stood up straight and demanded, "Just tell me where she is."

Hunter shrugged and admitted, "The truth is…I don't know. I can't see past this tunnel, all I know is that she's not in here."

"I could've thought of that," I scoffed. Figures. I rolled my eyes at him and left the room.

I found myself walking into the throne room and there was Bianca. The Sorceress didn't see me walk in because she was rambling on about something. I wanted to know what that something was so I got closer. She boasted, "I'm going to create a monster to end all monsters! And I'm going to send it out to destroy all the dragons even the little hatchlings. Yes, yes! It will smash them and crush them and grind them and tear them!"

As bad as I've ever been, that statement started to disgust me as she went on and on. I could tell Bianca was disturbed too by the way she gasped. The way the Sorceress went on talking and changing her tone constantly made her sound like she needed to be in a mental hospital. It makes me wonder if I were ever like that in the past…

"But um…won't that kill them?" Bianca asked. Way to point out the obvious, Bianca.

The Sorceress laughed and exclaimed, "It doesn't matter as long as I can still collect their wings!" She started flapping her arms in the air. Wow…just wow…

Bianca gasped, "WHAT? All this time you only wanted them for their wings?" My thoughts exactly, I would've probably done more though.

The Sorceress went on about how she needed them for a spell so she could live forever. It's too late for that; she's so old she could die any second.

"Wait a second, a spell?" Bianca asked.

"What do you think I was going to do with all those dragons, open a zoo?" the Sorceress sassed. I covered my mouth so I could hold in the little giggles that wanted to escape my mouth. There was no need to though because one of the rhynocs guarding the strange monkey chuckled.

The last part of the argument I heard was Bianca yelling, "You're terrible! I can't believe I ever listened to you!" And just like that she walked away from the Sorceress, never to work for her again.

I guess I found my answer to the question about what Bianca was going to do. I kind of saw it coming anyways. I didn't know what to think of the Sorceress's plan. What's more important was, what was I going to do?

I had to think fast because the Sorceress caught me standing there and laughed manically. She asked, "Did you hear my brilliant plan?"

I just nodded without saying a word. I couldn't get away with not talking though because she said, "Bianca may have left but that doesn't matter. I still have you to help me take over all the Forgotten Worlds!"

No matter what I was, good or bad, I wasn't going to let her take me for a fool anymore. "You know what? I'm done with this! I'm sick of being second to Bianca all the time even though we both know I'm your biggest threat!" I spat out.

She just glared at me, threw her arms up in the air, and said, "Well what do you expect me to do? I don't want some mere kitty getting in my way all the time!"

MERE? KITTY? I started to breathe heavily from trying to bottle up my anger. "I…" I started to say in between breaths. "I am Macy, the top cat wizard from the top school in Felinia. I have conquered Charmed Ridge and all of Evening Lake. I lived my life with not one friend in the world and everyone either hated me or feared me. And you know what? I never cared! I never cared about whoever could be a 'threat' to me and I most certainly didn't even need people to work for me!"

The Sorceress put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her. My voice got louder and louder as I yelled, "You can go on with your _lame_ plan all alone. And you know what?" I didn't give her time to answer. "I was going to overthrow you anyways." The Sorceress gasped at everything I had just said. I just turned and left the room proudly. Surprisingly, she only watched me walk out; she didn't try to shoot me with a blast of energy or anything of that sort.

Once I left the room I stopped in the tunnel that lead to where Hunter was imprisoned. Wow…did I really just do that? As I made my way down the tunnel I was wondering what I was going to do next and where I was going to go. I figured I could go find Bianca. I don't know why but I just wanted someone to talk to.

I found Bianca with Hunter; he was out of his cage and thanking Bianca for setting him free. Bianca turned around and almost jumped. "Oh, it's only you Macy…" Bianca said relieved.

I glared at her, _only me_? I took a deep breath and tried to let my anger go. After that explosion in the throne room the last thing I wanted to do was become a volcano that wouldn't stop erupting.

Bianca quickly tried to cover up for what she just said by switching the topic. "I heard what you did back there," Bianca said. "It was pretty loud."

"Yeah," Hunter butted in. "That was pretty cool of you."

I folded my arms and looked away. I wasn't sure what was going on with me but I know I wasn't going to become a softy like these two. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go," I said, "before the Sorceress decides to do something to all of us."

We teleported Hunter out of the Sorceress's lair and found Spyro at Evening Lake. He was approaching a big, blue rocket ship. I guess that was his method of transportation. Hunter stopped him and said, "Spyro! Wait! I wanted to tell you something!"

Spyro turned around and immediately glared at Bianca and I… serves us right… Spyro questioned angrily, "What are _they_ doing here?"

Before I could answer Hunter explained, "Bianca and Macy are good now! They're going to help us defeat the Sorceress!"

Bianca nodded but I just pulled the hood of my cloak over my head even more. Good was a strong word in my book and I don't think I'll ever be ready to be referred to a word like that.

Luckily, before Spyro could object, Bentley stomped over and asked impatiently, "What's going on, we need to get going!" Then he looked at Hunter, Bianca, and I. "What is _she_ doing here?" he asked pointing one of his giant fingers at me. Feel the love Macy, feel the love.

Hunter repeated himself, "Bianca and Macy are good now and they're going to help us defeat the Sorceress!"

"She put me in a cage!" Bentley roared. "This is probably some sort of trick to trap all of us!"

I pulled my hood off a tiny bit but not enough to see my entire face. I took a deep breath and walked over to Bentley and pulled him aside. "Listen…" I started to say. I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes for a moment. Then I slowly lifted my head and apologized, "I'm sorry I did all this to you and to your home… I didn't realize all the damage I've done and I didn't realize that working for the Sorceress would…" I couldn't find the words I was looking for to finish my sentence so I just left it at that.

"Would what?" Bentley asked.

I pulled the hood of my cloak off and revealed my face for the first time since I woke up the morning the Sorceress came to Charmed Ridge. This was the first time Bentley would see my white fur, my emerald eyes, and my cerulean eye shadow. I looked him straight in the eye but I felt myself start to tremble a little bit… What was this feeling? It was new to me… was I feeling… scared? Nervous perhaps? I confessed, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think I'd ever say something like this to you but then I met your brother and then –"

"So you're the cause behind all my brother's troubles? You know how hard it was to get his ball back? Actually, it wasn't even his ball it was only an egg!" Bentley started to reminisce on the time he had to box another yeti. Yup, that was my fault. "It's weird…my brother always mentioned some girl…a cat just like you but I didn't think it would be _you_." He started to laugh at how ironic this was. I guess he was taking things well? Hopefully he wasn't trying to fool me… "He really likes you, you know…"

That last sentence made me freeze in my place. I didn't know how to react. Sure, he likes me as a friend, which was hard to believe in the first place considering I trashed his homeland and captured his older brother. But Bartholomew really _liking me_, what was that supposed to mean?

Next thing I know, I heard Spyro calling to Bentley, "Come on Bentley, let's go! Bianca told me of a monster the Sorceress created and I heard it's going to be really tough to beat, I'm going to need your help!"

Bentley hollered back, "I'm on it!" Then he turned to me and patted me on the head. I didn't like being touched and I just wanted to slap him. "If my brother thinks you're okay then so do I. Who knows, maybe we can become good friends in the future," he said and stood there waiting for me to do something.

I just awkwardly tried to smile and he left to go help Spyro. My life was just getting weirder and weirder…


	9. Chapter 8

**phoenix firewing, thank you (:**

**Flowerstar, I found out about Girls Aloud when I was watching fanvids for a show I like and one of them had a Girls Aloud song. I also found out one of my favorite TV shows used one of their songs for their opening. Besides, I don't really listen to the crap in the USA that we call "music". I mostly listen to music from Europe and Asia…anyways… I've seen an episode or two of American Dragon: Jake Long but I only know who that main character pretty much is heh heh XD I read your one-shot this morning and shall read "Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge" when I get the chance. If you still want my e-mail I'll PM it to you or something (: Hmm… my favorite game series are pretty much the Spyro series and the Tomb Raider series ^_^ I forget what Spyro: Adventure (Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs) was like since I haven't played it in years =O I should probably get back to that sometime…ahem… Aw, thank you so much! I do have a name on deviantART actually but I just never upload anything on there =P I'll look you up (:**

**I don't own Spyro or any of the characters except Macy.**

Now that Bentley and Spyro were gone, it was just Hunter, Bianca, and I. There was an awkward silence. Bianca looked at the ground and shuffled one of her feet, Hunter looked up at the sky, and I just stood there trying to think of a way to break the silence.

I guess that wasn't necessary. "So… now what?" Hunter asked.

"We go help Spyro when he gets to Midnight Mountain, you furry numbskull!" Bianca replied.

"But what if he doesn't?" I dared to ask. Yes, I _had_ to bring down the mood.

"What do you mean 'what if he doesn't'?" Hunter questioned.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I mean exactly what I just said."

Bianca stormed over to me and stopped right in front of me. I had to look up to see her since she was so tall compared to me. "Spyro is a courageous and brave dragon who succeeds in anything he does even though he's not even half the size of anything he battles!" Bianca started to yell at me.

I said sarcastically, "That was deep."

Bianca was fuming but Hunter stepped in and suggested, "We better get to Midnight Mountain."

"You're right…" Bianca said while starting to calm down. "I'll teleport us there." Then she looked at me and saw that I was paying no attention to them. "Macy, are you coming?" she asked.

I shook my head and said, "I'm going to stay here for a while." I needed some time to think about what happened with the Sorceress.

"Suit yourself," Bianca said while shrugging and then teleported to Midnight Mountain without saying another word.

"Whatever," I sighed.

I got on my broom and flew up to my usual spot. Not only was this spot mine but it was also a good place to think. Whenever I sat here it felt like the world would just freeze, sometimes I didn't even feel like I was alive.

I feel very weird for turning on the Sorceress. I didn't like her and I wanted to take over all the Forgotten Worlds as much as she wanted to but that's not why I feel so weird. I don't know _why_ I turned on her. I guess it was just one of my fits of rage but there's no turning back now.

What am I supposed to do now? I could go back to Charmed Ridge and torture fairies, other cat wizards, and cat witches… or I could help Spyro… I've brought myself too far in this adventure to go back to square one… I should probably finish what I started… I think I should…help Spyro.

Knowing I wasn't the old me anymore I decided I needed to change my image to look a little less…dark. I made my cloak look like Bianca's did, only visible from the behind me. I flew down to the lake and stared at my reflection. I saw a girl who was truly happy and now innocent but regretful of the things she's done in the past. I saw the new me.

Now that my cloak was off not only could you see my face but you could also see the outfit I was wearing under it and my tail didn't droop constantly. I was wearing a crimson-colored renaissance dress. It had a circular neck and laced down the front with a blackish color. The sleeves would get wider as you would go down and somewhere near my upper arms there was a black line. What separated the lower part from the upper part of the dress was a black stripe that helped to give me some shape. The lower part of my dress opened out like a puffy, red tutu with black layers under it which matched the black lace at the ends of my sleeves. My feet were bare like usual.

Suddenly, someone's image appeared next to mine. It looked like Bartholomew's… I must be going delusional. I rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't crazy and making sure I wouldn't get my eye shadow all over. I saw the image's arm reach to tap me on the shoulder. The crazy thing was…I actually felt the tap! I swung around as fast as possible and saw that Bartholomew was really standing behind me! I gasped and jumped a little from this surprise.

"Whoa, so it is true," Bartholomew gasped.

"What?" I asked unsure of what he was trying to get at.

Bartholomew smiled at me and stated, "You've changed for the better."

Not another one! Just because I walked out on the Sorceress doesn't mean a thing. He looked me up and down, checking out my dress and my face. "So I took off my cloak, big deal!" I exclaimed while folding my arms and looking away.

He walked over to a spot where he could face me and said, "You know… you look a lot better without that big, black cloak covering you all the time. People can actually see your face a lot better and you can flaunt that pretty dress."

Uh…awkward. "Hmmph!" That was all I could do since I really didn't know what to say. I pointed my nose upward like a snob and kept my arms crossed.

Bartholomew did something I didn't think he would do. He laughed at me! Probably because I was trying to be someone I wasn't anymore. Then he said, "I came here to tell you how happy I was that you finally changed. Now we don't have to meet in secret and once Spyro defeats the Sorceress we can hang out more!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said plainly. I took a deep breath and then turned to Bartholomew and explained, "I feel so weird… I'm not used to this whole 'not-so-evil' way of life." I couldn't bring myself to say the g word.

"You'll be used to being one of the good guys soon enough. Believe me, it will feel way better than being on the dark side," Bartholomew reassured. He said it…the g word!

I went on, "But I feel like I've betrayed everyone, especially the other cat wizards and cat witches at Charmed Ridge! I've been evil all my life and now I feel like a traitor to myself!" I started to feel my eyes water up and something wet streaming down my face. What was this? Were these tears? Am I…crying? All my life I've devoted my time to making other people suffer so I could watch them cry and I would laugh at them all, now it was my turn.

Bartholomew walked closer to me and put both of his paws on my shoulders. "Macy…" he was thinking of a way to comfort me. I don't need his pity!

"Don't sympathize!" I yelled at him and pushed him back. I rubbed one of my paws across my face to dry my eyes. Hopefully my eye shadow wasn't messed up.

On cue, Arnold ran behind me and shot a ball of energy at me. I squeaked and fell to the ground. I turned to look at him and got up. He was flying on a cloud towards me. My hands started to glow in case I needed to defend myself. I gave him the death glare and he landed in front of me.

"Looks like you've been training," I said unhappily.

Arnold smiled proudly and bragged, "I have. After getting taken advantage of by people like _you_, I decided to make myself stronger."

"If you're here for payback then I suggest you leave," I warned him.

Bartholomew looked so confused. Arnold adjusted his glasses and looked at Bartholomew. "Who's this?" he asked rudely while pointing to my friend. Arnold almost seemed like the old me.

"That's none of your business!" I cut in before Bartholomew could respond.

Arnold assumed, "I suppose it's your next torture victim. My, my, Macy, you have changed so much. You're actually revealing your face for once. I never knew you wore a dress but then again how should I know? That dark cloak covers everything." He was just begging for me to blast him with a beam of energy. "What happened to you over the time you were gone?"

"Once again, that's none of your business so I suggest you go away, Curious George," I said firmly. Him taunting me wasn't a good idea.

Arnold smirked and admitted, "You're right… that's Prince Azrael's business. You see, I didn't come here to get my butt kicked by you or vise versa. I came here to deliver some news that all the cat wizards and cat witches wanted to know how you were doing. They wanted you to come back to Charmed Ridge for a visit."

"Ok," I said suspiciously. Why should they care about what has been happening to me? "I'll pay them a visit for a little while."

Arnold continued to smirk and said, "Ok. They want you back at Charmed Ridge as soon as possible."

I nodded and Arnold started to fly away on his cloud. Midway to the Charmed Ridge portal, he stopped and levitated over the lake. What did he want? He turned around and said, "Have fun torturing that pathetic creature." He winked at me and then continued back to Charmed Ridge. He had been referring to Bartholomew. I glared at Arnold and then turned to Bartholomew.

"I guess you should run along now," Bartholomew said.

"I bet Charmed Ridge has changed as much as I have," I said. I wondered what it would be like when I got back. I started to put my cloak back on but Bartholomew stopped me.

"You don't need that anymore," Bartholomew said.

I looked at him weirdly and explained, "I have a reputation over there. I already let the weakest link from Felinia see me like this. If I wear the cloak then people will just think he's gone bonkers."

"So you're embarrassed to be good?" Bartholomew questioned. There goes that g word again. I knew he was testing my limits.

"I am not!" I objected. "But I better get going. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back." I teleported to Charmed Ridge immediately, I didn't even say good-bye to Bartholomew.

When I got there everything looked the same as it looked right before I left. The architecture was the same, there were still fairies, and there were still cat wizards and cat witches… But there was something odd… none of them were fighting!

A cat wizard started to run up to me to greet me, it was an old friend. He stopped right in front of me and looked me up and down. "Hey Mercutio!" I said to him.

"Hey Macy, you're not wearing your cloak!" Mercutio exclaimed. I could tell he was shocked by this change but he wasn't the only one.

I looked away and said, "I guess you could say some drastic changes happened when I left."

"I was getting kind of lonely without you around," Mercutio admitted. What a strange statement. I wasn't friends with this guy; he was more of a slave to me. I would always boss him around like the time I told him to gather all the cat wizards so that we could turn the water here into blue lava. He cleared his throat and then blushed. Then he quickly said, "Some drastic changes took place here too. Azrael married Ami which almost caused a war between the fairies and cat wizards and witches. Luckily, we came up with a peace treaty and now we live together with the fairies here."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What about Felinia?" I asked.

Mercutio explained, "Some people who are mad about the treaty decided to stay back in Felinia."

Then I remembered that Prince Azrael wanted to see me. "Didn't the prince want to see me?" I questioned.

Mercutio corrected, "You mean King Azrael and yes he did. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Mercutio grabbed my wrist and started to run to where Prince – I mean King Azreal was. Since everyone seems to be getting along now maybe a chat with a bad-guy-gone-good would be a good idea. I needed to talk to someone about my change but someone I could trust. Why was Mercutio acting so weird though?

King Azrael was on a ledge in the middle of the whole land. He was standing with Princess Ami, who was probably Queen Ami now. Mercutio bowed to King Azrael but I didn't. I don't bow to _anyone_. King Azrael smiled at me and greeted me. "Macy! How are you doing?" He seemed so different now that he was married. I guess Ami had a good influence on him. This land gave off more of a good vibe than an evil vibe now.

"I've been well," I responded. I noticed from the time I met Bartholomew my tone hasn't been as cold as it used to be and each day that it went by my voice would change more and more. "I heard what happened here, Mercutio told me. It's a big change from last time I was here." I looked around and realized that Mercutio wasn't even around the area anymore.

"Since you heard about what happened here, why don't you tell me what happened to you while you were gone?" King Azrael asked curiously.

"Ok but I…" I started to say. I didn't want to offend Queen Ami but then again I was used to offending people. "I'd like to talk to you privately."

Ami left the premises and I started to tell King Azrael everything, hoping he would understand me. I explained in detail about how the Sorceress treated me like garbage, how there was another being who knew magic and they actually weren't a cat, how I took over all of Evening Lake, how I met someone who changed my life, and how I stood up to the Sorceress. He didn't talk much; he just nodded the whole time. It made me wonder if he was listening at all.

At the end of my story the king crossed his arms and said angrily, "No one treats my top cat wizard like that!" Something seemed wrong; something in his voice seemed almost…fake. Then he started to preach to me, "Being a non-evil person means a lot. It means you could lose your respect and that there will be consequences but it shouldn't matter if you really care about being a protagonist." I could tell he didn't like using the word 'good' either. Something in his voice sounded kind of like a warning but I couldn't decipher it. The word _consequences_ kept playing over and over in my head. In a way I could also tell he was referring to himself since the other cat wizards and witches didn't enjoy being nice so they probably held a grudge against him for changing.

After our chat I flew around Charmed Ridge admiring everything I had missed for a long time. I decided to rest on a ledge right by the blue lava, which was now turned back into regular water. I yawned since it was getting late; I figured I would camp in the cave I used to sleep in all the time.

Mercutio sat by me and smiled. He almost reminded me of someone back at Evening Lake… Mercutio said, "I've always admired you."

"Thanks," I said uneasily. I wasn't used to compliments.

Mercutio confessed, "That's why I always tried to come up with good ideas or did whatever you told me to do, I was trying to impress you." Now I think I knew what he was getting at. I gulped hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

He slowly scooted closer to me. Maybe if I told him about how I turned good it would make him back off and leave me alone. I tried to make my way away from him but just couldn't because he kept coming closer and closer. He said, "Even though you seemed to change I'm sure those changes weren't as drastic as you made them seem." I used to be someone without many emotions and it seems like ever since I teamed up with the Sorceress I've developed many emotions…fright, nervousness, love…

I still didn't say anything but I didn't need to. He continued, "Together, you and me could take out King Azrael and Queen Ami and we can rule over Charmed Ridge."

I looked at him strangely. Is this guy serious? "I'm not interested," I said sternly while getting up to walk away.

Mercutio grabbed me violently and tried to kiss me but I slapped him so hard that he couldn't reach my lips in time. I didn't like physical things, that included kissing and I definitely didn't want my first kiss to be from _him_. His blue fur was starting to turn slightly red from the mark I left on his face. He laughed and said, "Oh Macy. I know how you feel but you don't need to freak out. It's only me and not someone like Arnold doing this to you." I nearly gagged at the thought of Arnold trying to pull the same trick. If I were the old me I probably would've done the same thing to Mercutio and more. I envisioned me slapping him and then pushing him into the blue lava, which wasn't blue lava anymore.

I admitted angrily to him, "Well I'm different now whether you know it or not and I will always be whether you like it or not." I got up and made my broom appear. I flew to my cave to get some rest.

I could hear Mercutio mumble, "Maybe liking the new you was a mistake." He would probably be forever attached to something nonexistent.

I created a small mattress for myself and lay down on it. I yawned once again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

About an hour or two later something woke me up. It was the Sorceress voice saying, "Since you don't work for me now I can't let you continue to be a threat to me." I sat up in my bed but couldn't see anyone; it was too dark to see. It must've just been my past haunting me.

The voice spoke again, "I always had my minions doing the dirty work for me when capturing threats but this time it's personal."

I sat up again and looked around. This time I created a light in my right paw and made it shine bright enough to see anything close by. Rhynocs with spears pointed at me were surrounding me from all sides and the Sorceress was standing right in front of me! How did she find me? Could that be why King Azrael was acting weird?

_Flashback…_

"Being a non-evil person means a lot. It means you could lose your respect and that there will be consequences but it shouldn't matter if you really care about being a protagonist." I could tell he didn't like using the word 'good' either. Something in his voice sounded kind of like a warning but I couldn't decipher it. The word _consequences_ kept playing over and over in my head.

_End of flashback_

I didn't say anything and the Sorceress started to laugh manically. I spread my hands around to cause a circle of energy surrounding me and made it big enough to hit all the rhynocs surrounding me. This was my only chance to run. I didn't bother making the mattress disappear, instead I got on my broom and flew to the spot where I had met King Azrael before. For some reason I had the feeling he would be in the same spot.

I was right. I saw Azrael standing there alone with a smirk on his face. I panicked as I told him, "Azrael! The Sorceress is trying to hunt me down! She wants revenge on what I did to her! I wanted to fight back but I'm so tired! Help me! You said you wouldn't take anything happening to your top cat witch!"

Azrael just stood there and smirked. He said in a low voice, "It's funny when you see yourself now and compare it to what you used to be. You're actually _scared_, you actually have _feelings_." He dragged the s out on feelings to make it sound like he was a snake. "Even though I'm good now I still have some of my old stuff in me. I never wanted to forget what it was like being successful at everything I did. I didn't want to become a weakling like you." I shuddered at the word 'good'. He came closer and closer to me.

I started to back up but was about to fall backwards off of the ledge we were standing on. I gasped and said, "So it was you…you were working for the Sorceress! You sent Arnold to Evening Lake to tell me to come back to Charmed Ridge just so you could get me in one spot to make it easier for the Sorceress to catch me! Do the other cat wizards know about all this?"

"How should they? They're asleep," the king stated.

I glared at him and my paws started to glow. "I thought you were good now!" I screamed.

Before I could do anything to harm him he created a cage around me. I tried to use all my magic to get out but it was no use. It was a magic-proof cage…I was trapped.

King Azrael said, "I am… it's just that she threatened to hurt Ami and take complete control over our kingdom unless I could hand you over to her. I had to do it, Macy…" Now I understood everything. This was all an act, he probably only had an ounce of evilness in him and did this to save everyone.

The Sorceress appeared in front of my cage and smirked. I glared real hard at her. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell King Azrael looked sorry. The Sorceress whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Gotcha."


	10. Chapter 9

**I didn't realize that you could respond to reviews without having to put them in here. I'll just keep responding to them in here though because I've done that for the whole story and it's pretty amusing. XD**

**Also, I won't be updating for at least two weeks because I will be on vacation at my aunt & uncle's house.**

Spyro, Sparx, Bianca, Hunter, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Bartholomew, and Agent 9 were standing at the entrance to the Sorceress's lair. Bianca exclaimed, "You did it, Spyro! You found enough of the dragon eggs for me to unlock the portal. Once I've opened it, you can confront the Sorceress whenever you're ready… but be careful, she'll be expecting you…"

There was a dark passage revealed to them when the two giant, wooden doors swung open. "Are you ready to go, buddy?" Hunter asked Spyro.

Spyro nodded courageously and said, "I'm ready to take on the Sorceress."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh me too! I'm pumped to kick some Sorceress butt!" Agent 9 squealed. He jumped up and down in the air and accidently shot out a green laser beam from his gun. "Hehe…oops…sorry, I got carried away!"

Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Bartholomew gave Agent 9, Spyro, and Sparx their best wishes. Spyro thanked them but then realized something. He giggled and said to Bianca, "So where's your witch friend? I guess she isn't so good after all."

Bianca, Hunter, Bentley and Bartholomew looked around and tried to find Macy. The others were lost as to whom this 'Macy' girl was. Bianca admitted, "Honestly, I knew she was lost and all but I didn't think she would still be deciding whether she was going to help Spyro or not right now."

"Maybe she's evil again," Hunter brought up a point.

Bartholomew protested, "Definitely not! I was just with her before and I knew she was anything but evil anymore. Something must be wrong… She said that she would be back from Charmed Ridge soon but never came back…"

Bartholomew started to look sad and Bentley looked at his brother sympathetically. "Little bro, why don't you go look for her? Spyro has a whole team of people waiting for him when he comes back but no one is there for your friend," Bentley said.

Bartholomew immediately hugged his older brother and ran off.

_ Meanwhile at the Sorceress's lair…_

Things were pretty boring in my cage. All I could do was watch the Sorceress prepare for her battle with Spyro or she would give me long lectures about how she was _so_ superior over me, which is not true at all. If I were out of this cage I would give her a piece of my mind.

I guess this is what King Azrael meant by consequences…

Finally a rhynoc came in the room and announced, "Spyro is here to battle you, my lord."

The Sorceress smirked and replied, "Good, good. This will be over quick so no one needs to guard Macy's cage. Besides, it's magic-proof so she can't get out no matter what."

The rhynoc nodded and took the Sorceress out to where she would be battling Spyro. Good luck Spyro…

I really did hope this battle would be over soon and that Spyro would win. Maybe Bentley could smash my cage open with his giant club or maybe the crazy monkey could shoot the cage with his laser gun. It's no use…I'm not getting out of her nor do I deserve to get out of here.

I slumped down in my cage and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way out of here but I was unlucky. Maybe I could pick the lock on the cage…if I had something small to pick it with… I tried to create a small hairclip to use to pick the lock but it seemed like I couldn't use my magic in here. I had to go back to the drawing board.

About fifteen minutes later I gave up. I slumped back down in my cage and closed my eyes. Oh Spyro, please beat the Sorceress…

"Why the long face?" a voice with a very familiar accent said. I perked up and saw that Bartholomew was standing in the doorway of the room I was in. "I'm here to rescue you."

I smiled at him and gripped the golden bars of the cage with my paws. Thank goodness he's here! I explained to him, "This cage is magic-proof so no matter what kinds of spells I try to do the cage won't disappear and I can't use my magic to create anything to get me out of here."

"I figured. If it weren't I know you definitely would've been out by now," Bartholomew said while smiling at me. "Don't worry, I'll get you out. I just have to find a way."

We started to look around the room for something, anything that could get me out of here. "Look! One of the rhynocs must've left that knife there when they got done eating!" I exclaimed as I pointed to a knife next to a bowl of fruit. It was the same bowl of fruit where Bianca stole that apple for Hunter. "If you give it to me I'll try to cut my way out of here while you look for something to get me out of here with."

Bartholomew ran to the table and grabbed the knife. It looked pretty sharp. He handed me the knife and said, "I'll look all around every room and see what I could find." I nodded and he ran off. I started to cut the lock.

At first I thought that if Spyro defeated the Sorceress this cage would disappear but then I realized that this was Azrael's magic, not the Sorceress's. I got so caught up in thinking of how to get out of here that I nearly cut one of my nails off!

It took Bartholomew some time but eventually he found a hairclip that must've once been used by someone living here. He jumped up and pumped up a fist in the air and yelled, "YEAH!" Then he ran back to me as fast as he could. "I found a hairclip!"

I joyfully gasped and asked, "Do you know how to pick a lock?"

Bartholomew shook his head sadly. "Do you?" he asked me back.

I shook my head. I slumped down in my cage…again, and he looked upset. "I can try…" he offered. He opened up the hairclip and started trying to pick the lock.

He didn't have any luck for a while but then eventually we thought we heard a clicking noise. I stood up as fast as I could, I actually got dizzy, and then tried to open the cage. It worked! He had picked the lock and I was free!

Without thinking I jumped on him and gave him a hug while screaming, "Yay!" I started to giggle and so did he, now we were on the ground and I was on top of him. When I realized this I blushed and got off of him. I got a little _too_ carried away.

"I thought you didn't like hugs," Bartholomew stated while smiling at me.

"This is the only exception," I half kidded while smiling back.

"Then maybe you should get kidnapped more often," Bartholomew joked. I laughed for a little bit but then realized something. "We should see how Spyro and Sparx are doing!"

I teleported us outside of the castle and said to Bartholomew, "Lead the way!" He grabbed my paw and dragged me to where the others were.

Hunter pointed to me from as we were approaching and Bianca exclaimed, "Macy! You're okay! Where have you been?"

I had to explain to them about everything that happened at Charmed Ridge and what happened when I got captured. Hunter exclaimed, "Wow, what a story!"

I looked at the kangaroo and penguin-looking thing next to me and asked, "Who are they?" I saw that Bentley was also there. He was hugging his little brother and talking to him.

Hunter introduced them, "This is Shelia and this is Sgt. Byrd." He pointed each one out to me.

"Nice to meet you mate," Shelia said in an Australian accent.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Sgt. Byrd said.

I smiled at them and replied, "It's nice meeting you too."

Hunter yelled, "Look! It looks like Spyro's about to finish her off!" Hunter was right. Spyro was flying around in a flying saucer and shot her with a laser beam. He jumped off of it when he saw the Sorceress fly backwards into the lava. She slowly sank to her doom and the egg that was on top of her wand flew off and landed perfectly in front of Spyro.

Bianca hugged Hunter and exclaimed, "He did it!"

Hunter embraced her and responded, "Yeah! Now let's go before he catches us."

I cocked an eyebrow at the couple and Bianca explained, "Sgt. Byrd was going to go with Hunter and I to Fireworks Factory to celebrate Spyro's victory. He's going to use his rocket launchers to set off some fireworks."

Hunter chimed in, "Everyone's invited but don't tell Spyro that we went. He probably won't approve of our relationship."

Shelia, Bentley, Bartholomew, and I nodded. Bianca ran off with Hunter and Sgt. Byrd. Bartholomew and I were the first to congratulate Spyro. We instantaneously went down to where Spyro was before he got on the rocket. "Congratulations on beating the Sorceress!" Bartholomew and I exclaimed in unison.

Spyro was shocked to see me but smiled at the two of us anyways. "Thanks, where are all the others?" he asked.

We looked around and realized that Shelia and Bentley were gone but we knew very well where Bianca, Hunter, and Sgt. Byrd were. "I'm not sure," I tried to play dumb even though I was fully aware that I was a bad actress.

The crazy monkey who was helping Spyro ran over us and yelled, "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WOOHOO! Come on, high five man!" He gave all four of us high fives, yes that includes Sparx.

"Well I better get going," Spyro said.

We said good-bye to him and then decided to join Hunter and Bianca at Fireworks Factory. We saw them on top of a balcony holding hands and watching Sgt. Byrd's fireworks. Bartholomew and I found a spot not too far away from them and sat.

Sgt. Byrd shot a firework that looked like a green smiley face by the moon. "Ooh!" I exclaimed. Then he shot one that looked like a red tropical flower. "That's so pretty!"

Bartholomew was amused at how I was reacting to all the fireworks. You don't see these kinds of things in Felinia or Charmed Ridge so they excited me. I turned to him and thanked him. "Thanks for saving me before, not just when I was trapped but when I was emotionally lost."

Bartholomew smiled and said, "It's no problem. I'll be there anytime you need me."

"Why did you put up with me no matter how rotten I treated you?" I asked Bartholomew. I was quite curious as to how he dealt with me in the roughest times.

Bartholomew shrugged and said, "I guess I couldn't get mad at you no matter what you did to try to hurt me." Then he shot back, "Why did you let me go when you took over my home and captured my big bro?"

It was kind of hard to hear him over the fireworks but I heard enough to answer him. I tried to speak loud so he could hear me, "Honestly, I found your personality quite charming…the way you tried to make me release your brother, the way you didn't give up, the way you tried to act all tough… I needed an excuse not to capture you so I said that the Sorceress only wanted me to capture your brother. When the rhynocs came back I told them I couldn't find you anywhere."

"So you had a heart all along," Bartholomew said while playfully hitting my arm. Then he said slowly, "So you think I'm charming?"

"Your personality," I quickly said. He was kind of cute though… his eyes matched mine perfectly, his fur looked very soft and luscious, he almost looked like his brother but a lot…cuter…

"Aww," Bartholomew playfully whined. "You hurt my feelings. I'm an ugly yeti!" I knew he was joking. We both started to laugh but then things got awkward when our laughing ended. None of us dared to speak a word.

Then Bartholomew asked nervously, "So you didn't kiss that Mercutio guy back at Charmed Ridge?"

I made fake gagging noises and giggled. "Of course not, silly! I don't like him like that! Besides…" My tone started to get serious. "I wanted to save my very first kiss for someone really special."

"And who would that be?" Bartholomew questioned. Wasn't it obvious? Boys are so weird sometimes.

I hinted, "Someone who's brave, a hero, someone funny…" My voice trailed off.

Bartholomew joked, "It sounds like you're describing Spyro."

"Someone who saved me from myself and from being held captive…" I went on. Then I finally gave it away. "You, Bartholomew." If he didn't get that then I don't know what to do.

"What?" Bartholomew yelled. The fireworks must've been too loud for him to hear me.

"I-" I said but Bartholomew cut me off.

"I know what you said, I'm joking," Bartholomew laughed. I glared at him and put my paw to my face and slid it down my forehead. I could've sworn that I saw him blush at this very second. He began to stutter, "W-well then if t-that's what you want then-"

He didn't finish his sentence. He put one of his arms around me and slowly pulled me closer to him. We both closed our eyes and our lips got closer and closer. Was I ready for this? I'm feeling so nervous right now like a million butterflies are taking flight in my stomach. I felt his warm, soft lips on mine. He pressed them down just enough to satisfy me. I returned the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like way longer. I wish this moment would never end. I can stay like this forever. I felt sparks fly, it was a feeling I've never felt before but I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we got more into it.

We slowly parted from each other but were only a few inches away. He looked deep into my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face. "So…how was that?" he asked softly.

I didn't answer him...or at least not the way he expected me to. I smacked my lips on his and kissed him. I could feel him smile and pull me even closer to him than before. When we finally parted I felt myself blushing, very hard and I could tell he was too.

We didn't say another word. Bartholomew kept his arm around me and watched the fireworks. I, on the other hand, looked at Bianca and Hunter who were now sharing a kiss too. They held hands up on a balcony and looked into each other's eyes. Then Hunter and Bianca shared a small peck on the lips. I smiled because I felt happy for Bianca. Those two showed me what it was like to be a couple but Bartholomew showed me what it was like to love.

I could see Spyro talking to Sparx. He looked kind of sad while looking up at Hunter and Bianca. Did he have a girl? He's the hero, I'm sure someone had to like him. A tall faun with brunette hair approached Spyro and Sparx. She was wearing what looked like a green, strapless shirt. She seemed very pretty and I could tell by the way she walked over to Spyro that she had some kind of attraction to him.

I observed her talking to Spyro. Maybe she's the one for him. They kind of make a cute couple… I smiled down at them while they watched the fireworks, which I was supposed to be doing.

Sgt. Byrd shot a firework at the moon that looked like a heart. I leaned my head on Bartholomew's shoulder and sighed. We both sat together watching the fireworks for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Spyro, any of the characters except Macy, or some of the dialogue exchanged between Spyro and Bianca.**

I followed the blonde-haired, blue-eyed bunny and dimwitted cheetah to a place I've never seen before. All around me was snow, snow, and more snow…oh, and a few buildings made of stone. Pink lava was flowing from some volcanoes that appeared here and there. The place seemed to be on a giant rock, if you fell off the surface you were done for. Small snowflakes kept landing softly on my fur, causing it to get slightly wet, which I didn't like since I'm a cat.

Bianca stopped walking as soon as we crossed a river of pink lava and stated, "I want to show you something."

"I know, you already told me that," I said impatiently as I rolled my eyes at her. I'm not used to the whole 'good guy' thing yet or at least I'm not used to Bianca and her not-so-smart boyfriend. "What is this place?"

"It's called 'Super Bonus Round'," Bianca explained. "The Sorceress kept all her treasure here."

My eyes widened. She kept _all_ her treasure here? I smirked for a second, the thought of being rich ran through my head like a pack of wild horses. After realizing what I was doing I violently shook my head so I could snap back into reality. "We better not let Moneybags know," Hunter joked.

Bianca giggled and assumed, "I'm sure he's ripping someone else off right now."

"How come you guys came here without Spyro?" I asked while eyeing the whole area, Spyro was nowhere to be found.

Hunter decided to answer me instead of Bianca. "He's out saving the rest of the dragon eggs and collecting all the gems before coming here. Work first, play later," Hunter stated. Who knew he was capable of saying something like 'work first, play later'. I guess he's not as stupid as I thought. A small snowflake landed on my nose and I tried to blow it off but ended up sneezing instead.

Bianca looked around curiously and then turned towards me. She said, "You know, Macy, Bartholomew could've come with us too."

That would've been a great idea…if she told me an hour or two ago when we left to come here! I shook my head and said, "You should've told me earlier. Besides, he said that he's going with Bentley to help Spyro find some more of those eggs."

While Bianca and I were having this discussion Hunter seemed to disappear. We both looked in every direction and he was gone. I wonder where he could've gone… He's probably just exploring the place, something I want to do.

Bianca shrugged and guessed, "I suppose that furry numbskull is off exploring the place." It's as if she read my thoughts…creepy.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah… I kind of wanted to do that too."

Bianca smiled sweetly and offered, "I'll go with you! I've been here a couple times so I can show you around if you want." Wait, wait, wait…she's been here before? I could feel the jealousy starting to build up in me, which would turn to rage in an instant. How could _she_ know about the Sorceress's treasure if the Sorceress didn't even like her? Then I remembered how the Sorceress made me do all the dirty work, most of the time, so I was never at her lair to talk to her.

At first I was a little iffy on if I should let Bianca go with me but we're going to have to bond sometime. I mean, I _was_ harder on her than she was on me and maybe she really isn't _that_ pathetic. I tried to smile and accepted her offer. "Ok, where should we go first?" I asked her.

Bianca's huge ears flapped back and forth as she looked for a place to start exploring. "Uh…" she pondered as she raised a hand and started to scratch her head, "how about we go over there?" Bianca pointed over to a building that was to the right of us. The doors were wide opened and we decided to check it out. We managed to levitate over another river of pink lava and go through the doors.

They lead to the inside of a cave. The walls were made of rock, the ground was covered with snow, and there was a dead end. We saw a small hole filled with water that looked like it could lead somewhere. "Do you want to go down there?" Bianca asked me while we approached the hole.

I glared at her. What was she thinking? I'm a cat for crying out loud! I tried to be nice and spat out, "I think that water would be freezing since it's snowing here and it's already cold in the first place."

"It's not _that_ cold. There's no breeze and it's only snowing a little bit," Bianca argued. I could tell she wasn't cold by the way she had her purple cloak hanging behind her instead of covering her. I wasn't wearing mine fully either but I was tempted to.

A bluish-grayish object interrupted what almost became bickering between the tall bunny and I. The object slowly rose out of the hole until we could fully see the top of it. It was a submarine! I wonder if that's where Hunter went to…

I found out I was right when the top popped off and out came Hunter. He greeted us by saying, "I just finished up fixing an old submarine! Want to take it for a spin?"

"Will we even fit in there?" Bianca questioned while tilting her head and cocking an eyebrow at the small submarine.

Hunter shrugged and stated, "I did."

Bianca and I exchanged glances and then Bianca said nicely, "I think we'll pass, Hunter. I'm going to show Macy around some more."

We started to walk away but Hunter called to us, "Alright, but you're missing out!" Then he happily jumped into his submarine and started riding around in it again. Bianca and I left the room and went back out to where we were before.

In front of us we could see another set of doors connected to a tower made of stone with some gold spikes coming out of the top. I was assuming that it would be our next stop since it was the closest thing to us. Bianca smiled at me and assured, "You'll really like what's in there!" Instantaneously she levitated to the other side of yet another river of pink lava that blocked our path and motioned for me to come with her. I hope she was right.

I had to run to catch up to her and almost slipped off of the cloud I used to levitate on. When I got over to her she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the tower.

I looked around the area we were at; it looked like everything else here. There was snow, it was snowing, but something was different. Other than the fact that it looked like it was nighttime, there were many ramps around the whole premises, some blue crabs, and a few blue or red floating stars in on this course-looking thing. Was this a snowboarding course?

Bianca turned to me and yelled, "Ta-dah! This is the world's fastest turbo-snowboard course! The local champions are the Sasquatch Six but they don't seem to be around here at the moment. I've never snowboarded before but Hunter promised he would teach me how eventually. Want to try to go down the course?"

Hmm…snowboarding? I've never snowboarded in my life either…but what's life without taking risks? I nodded and said, "Ok, then we'll race each other."

I smiled because I could tell Bianca was getting nervous. "Uh… I'm not so sure I want to race just yet. Why don't we practice first since I don't know how to snowboard?"

I shook my head and folded my arms while saying, "Don't you want to impress Hunter? I'm sure he'll be shocked when he comes here to teach you how to snowboard and you already know how."

Bianca thought about it for a moment and then answered softly, "Well I guess I could…"

"Great, let's do this!" I pumped a fist in the air and shouted. I used some magic to create a black turbo-snowboard, which was taller than me and had a big, red rose in the middle. Two bright, green leaves were connected to the rose. Now how do I ride this thing? I guess some magic wouldn't hurt…

Since Bianca was a sorceress-in-training, it took her a little while to make a turbo-snowboard. Hers ended up being about as big as mine but it was electric blue and had small, gold stars all over it. "Not bad," I complimented her.

We both walked up to a tall ramp that was in front of us. "So…how do we do this?" Bianca asked me.

"Don't look at me," I shrugged. "We just get on the board and do it." It seemed easy. Back in Felinia, sometimes I would pass a skate park and watch people skateboard for a short moment before casting a spell on them to make them fall. Those skateboarders would just get on their board and do their thing. Easy enough…right?

We both uneasily stepped on our turbo-snowboards and just stood there, motionless. "We're obviously not going to be getting up this ramp if we aren't even moving," Bianca sighed.

I growled, "It's harder than it looks but really, Bianca, you need to learn to improvise." My hands started to glow and I zapped my turbo-snowboard. Instantaneously I started moving. Bianca stared at me as I wobbled up the ramp and screamed when I was airborne. What do I do, what do I do? I don't want to crash! I was getting angry at myself because only few people have seen me in my nervous state and I didn't want _her_ to be one of those people.

The craziest thing happened, when I landed on the ground I was still moving, I didn't wipeout! I smiled triumphantly and turned to Bianca. I cupped my hands around my mouth and called to her, "See? It's not that bad!" I spoke too soon, I crashed right into a wall that was right in front of me but I didn't see it since I wasn't paying attention. I tumbled off my board and landed on my butt. I saw stars flying around my head and started to rub my aching head.

Bianca used her prismatic teleporting to teleport over to me. She was laughing and said in between breaths, "A-are you a-alright?" I glared at her and she instantly stopped laughing, so much for bonding with her.

I grabbed my board and made it look like I was about to hit her with it just to intimidate her. She flinched and I giggled. "If you think that was funny then let's see you," I taunted my ex-co-worker.

Bianca started to scratch the back of her neck nervously and gulped. She's so much different when she's not trying to play it cool in front of Hunter but I already knew that since I had to work with her when we were the Sorceress's apprentices. "I can do this," I heard her whisper to herself.

We both teleported back to where we started. "There must be another way to start moving. Not everyone has magic so therefore they can't start like you just did," Bianca said while getting on her turbo-snowboard.

She's right because the people who do this all the time usually aren't sorcerers or sorceresses but it's not like I'm an expert. Since we were standing in front of the ramp it was blocking our view from something important, a hill. Suddenly it hit me, but not literally. "Try going down this hill, that'll get you moving," I suggested to Bianca.

The tall, blond, rabbit exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that before? Here it goes…" She pushed herself, by using her right foot, down the hill and was instantly in motion. I decided to stay at the beginning of the course and wait for her to wipeout so I could make fun of her. This whole thing between Bianca and I was just awkward. We were both sorceresses, we both worked for the Sorceress, we're both bad girls gone good who found love, and probably even more similarities. You would think we would click but we just don't, or at least I don't think we do. Shouldn't we be 'friends' by now?

After getting lost in thought for a few minutes, I realized I heard her voice. She wasn't screaming in terror but she was screaming in excitement… "Wa-hoo! Yeah!" I heard her yell as she did a successful attempt at a front flip right in front of my eyes. She was half way done with the course and didn't even wipeout? Maybe I missed her wipeout or maybe she was using magic! She can't have a natural talent for something like this; she's too…clumsy, dimwitted…grr!

I watch her successful attempts at many fancy flips and tricks as she snowboarded down the course. By the time she got back to where I stood she had a huge smile plastered across her face and was giggling. She gracefully stopped and hopped off of her electric blue turbo-snowboard. I narrowed my eyes at her as she cheerfully shouted, "Macy! I think I got the hang of this! I can turbo-snowboard, woo-hoo!" She jumped in the air and squealed. Curse you, Bianca. Who knew she had a natural talent for turbo-snowboarding?

"You should take on the Sasquatch Six," I said sarcastically while putting my paws on my hips.

"Oh, I don't know…I'm definitely not ready for that… This was just my first try doing this, maybe it was beginner's luck…" Bianca rambled.

"Yeah maybe you should take us on, rookie," I heard a strong, deep voice agree with me. Bianca, who was facing me, looked behind me and widened her eyes. I swung around and I saw a coincidental sight. Six giant yetis were standing behind us with their snow-disks clutched in one of their arms. They looked like sextuplets; the only way you could tell them apart was by how they each had a different colored snow-disk.

"So you must be the Sasquatch Six," I said confidently while looking them up and down like they were mere babies. Unlike Bartholomew, they towered over Bianca and I; they would probably be bigger than Bentley, Bartholomew's older brother.

"And you must be the people we're going to crush in this race," another member of the Sasquatch Six, who was holding a red snow-disk, sassed.

"Gee, thanks, Macy," Bianca came up behind me and growled while nudging me with her elbow.

I smirked and said, "Anytime." This was payback for her making fun of me when I wiped out. Then I realized that something was wrong in that statement. "_People_?" I asked. "As in…both of us?"

A yeti holding a blue snow-disk answered, "That's what my pal said."

Another yeti, this time holding a yellow snow-disk, stepped forward and said, "The rules are simple: three laps around the course, whoever comes in first place wins."

"Easy enough," I responded. In reality, I wasn't too excited about this for the fact I can't snowboard. I hope Bianca can take them down. I looked over at her. She had a blank expression on her face but I could tell that she wasn't so excited for this either. What did I just get us into?

We all got on our turbo-boards/snow-disks. One member of the Sasquatch Six announced, "Ready, set, go!"

In an instant, they were all so far ahead of me. Bianca was not too far behind them but I didn't even move yet. I put a spell on my turbo-snowboard so I could start moving. The yetis never said we couldn't use magic. I went up the ramp and did the same maneuver I did before when I tried this sport out. This time I did something different, I paid attention.

I continued to balance myself as I jumped off a few ledges and tried to avoid running into walls. In front of me I saw one of those blue stars. I decided I would go through the middle of it to see what it does. I felt something zap me, and I instantly started going faster for a short amount of time! I caught up to a yeti and ran into him, making him fall off of his snow-disk. With these blue stars around maybe I have a shot at winning, or at least not getting last place.

I couldn't pay attention to where Bianca was because I had to pay attention to my board. I concentrated for a moment as I kept going and thought of an idea. I saw a red star up ahead of me with a heat-seeker bomb in it. I flew through it and used my magic to telepathically come over to me. I knew that if I tried to grab it I would fall off of my board and end up being in last place again. I activated the heat-seeker bomb and hit the yeti in front of me. I smirked as I passed him and yelled, "See ya later, sucker!"

I turned around, but I was too late, I crashed into a blue crab. But I didn't wipeout, I felt my board gain turbo boost from it. I used my magic to activate it and passed by another member of the Sasquatch Six. Next thing I knew, I was on my second lap. I was getting the hang of this, and I was quite proud of myself.

As I was halfway through my second lap I decided that it was time to start trying tricks. I attempted to do a front flip and almost wiped out but I used my magic to stop it. Yeah, I know, I'm a cheater. The front flip caused me to gain more turbo boost. I suppose that's what I needed to do, other than going through blue stars, to go faster.

Towards the end of the race I started to relax. This was getting easier but I knew I wasn't a natural at it like Bianca. I went through red stars, blue stars, tried to perfect my front flip, and not get too caught up in the race.

Before I knew it, the race was over. I ended up in fourth place and noticed that Bianca was already one of the people who finished. "You…did…you did good," a member of the local champions admitted. "I actually felt like you were a threat." He was breathing heavily and held a hand up to his chest.

I walked over to Bianca while holding my board and asked curiously, "What place did you get?"

Bianca smiled and said, "Second. What place did you get?"

"Fourth," I replied sheepishly. Bianca put her hand up to high-five me but I didn't high-five her. "But we didn't win…"

"So what?" Bianca said. "We still did good either way." I forced a smile and then turned to watch the rest of the yetis make their way to the end of the course. "My boyfriend and his friend like to do the whole 'skateboarding thing', maybe you'll end up racing them in the future sometime."

One of the yetis responded, "Well let's hope he's not as good as you or else we all may be dead." Now he was just hitting on her. Blech! I could tell Bianca was disturbed and wanted to leave.

"Hey, Bianca, doesn't Hunter want us to test out his submarine?" I hinted at her hoping she would play along.

She looked at me weirdly, obviously she didn't get it. "But I thought we didn't-" Then she realized what was going on. "Ohhhh! That's right, we better get going. See you boys later." She waved to them as we both walked out of their sight. Hopefully by later she meant never.

When we got back to the regular snowy area with pink lava we sat on the edge of the little ledge where the tower we just came out of was. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow," I said while rubbing my head and trying to make conversation.

"Are you okay, that wipeout from before looked pretty bad," Bianca stated, remembering how I collided with a wall.

I nodded and kept my confident attitude. "Yeah, I'm alright, it was a little bump," I lied.

Suddenly, we heard the doors behind us smash shut. We turned around to see what happened. We got up and walked to the tower to get a closer look. There was a green gem floating near the top of the doors with some golden numbers floating next to it that said: 18500. "Since when did you have to pay a fee to go turbo-snowboarding?" I asked Bianca, unsure of what was going on.

Bianca scratched her head and said, "This isn't right…this has never happened before."

"Well maybe Moneybags got here-"

"Shh, I think I hear something," Bianca interrupted my joke.

We stayed silent for a moment. After five minutes we could hear a faint "La, la, la, la" coming from all the way across from where we were standing. It wasn't the 'la' you would hear from singing but more like a taunting 'la'. What could it be?

We exchanged confused glances and levitated across the small lake of pink lava to find the source of the noise. Bianca and I walked slowly and quietly, as to not scare the intruder. A minute later, we heard the taunting coming from a different direction and then another direction after that another minute later! Then we found out what the source was when a fast creature in blue wrappings zipped past us. All you could see was blue wrapping except for its black face, piercing, white eyes, and demonic, white smile. It shook its head at us and then ran off laughing.

"Thieves," Bianca whispered. Way to go, Captain Obvious. "And there's more than one. They must've taken the Sorceress's treasure which caused all the doors to close."

I began to crack up. "Hunter's locked up all alone with his submarine!" I laughed at the thought of him going insane. He probably didn't care though considering he was already alone to begin with.

"There was some treasure underwater too, there must be some thieves locked in there with Hunter!" Bianca gasped. If they were they would have to have submarines too. I think that is unlikely.

We stood there for a moment and didn't say anything until a flying sheep saucer flew above our heads. "And now flying sheep saucers?" I stated more than asked. They ruined my fun since now we can't do anything, this irked me!

"I'm sure Spyro will be here soon," Bianca reassured me.

I just had to use this opportunity to become Miss Negativity and ruin her hope. "I doubt it. I mean come on; he has to get _all_ the eggs and _all_ the gems before coming here."

"Well we can try to stop them ourselves," Bianca said.

I was about to reply but we heard a noise coming from the entrance of Super Bonus Round. Bianca and I teleported over to where the noise was coming from and saw the Forgotten World's small, purple hero standing with his noble, yellow dragonfly sidekick in front of us.

"Hey, you finally made it, Spyro! Hunter was a little worried about you when you went off to fight the Sorceress, but I always knew you'd beat her," Bianca exclaimed cheerfully. I knew she was lying. The whole time we walked here her and Hunter both talked about how scared they were when they were watching her beat the Sorceress while I was locked up in that cage. It was torture.

Spyro replied, "Yeah, well I have the feeling we won't be seeing much of her anymore." He smirked as he thought back to when his foe sank in lava.

Bianca went on to explain what she told me before and the events that happened while Spyro was absent. "This place is where the Sorceress kept all her treasure, but after she was defeated a bunch of thieves came and stole it. If you can catch the thieves, you're more than welcome to keep the treasure!" Maybe _I_ want the treasure! Well…Spyro deserves it since he helped bring peace back to the Forgotten Worlds and for the fact he didn't help the Sorceress with her diabolical scheming like I did.

Spyro nodded and was about to walk away. Bianca stopped him and said, "Oh, by the way, Hunter is around here somewhere. He's been tinkering with one of his new toys all day, and he wants to show it off. You should go see him!"

Spyro shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Typical Hunter," Spyro said and then started to chase after a thief.

Bianca turned to me and said, "I hope the rest of the dragons will come back here someday." While saying this, she flipped her blonde bangs out of her face.

I shrugged and bragged, "I didn't need the dragons here in order to use my magic." It's true that without the dragons being in the Forgotten Worlds that we have lost some magic but I was still able to function fine without them. I could tell Bianca was getting angry so I decided to switch the subject. "I guess we can't explore anymore."

Bianca sighed and said, "Well, we'll get to as soon as Spyro gets all the gems back. What we did was so far was really fun though!" I could tell she wasn't lying when she said that by the innocent look on her face. Maybe we actually were becoming friends, or maybe she enjoyed almost beating the Sasquatch Six. There I go again, being pessimistic. I wanted to slap myself right then and there but refrained from doing so.

I didn't say anything nor did I plan on saying anything. There was silence going on for the next four minutes or so, except for the sound of Spyro kicking each of the thieves' butts of course. Bianca perked up and said, "Hey Macy, there was something I wanted to show you."

As she started to run through a small tunnel and while I was in the process of catching up I asked her, "Isn't that kind of impossible now since the thieves made every door locked?" I started to breathe heavily, since I use magic all the time I'm not that physically fit.

Bianca stopped in front of a doorway that had a green gem floating above it and golden numbers next to it that said: 20000. So what, it was just another thing you had to pay for? Bianca cleared up my confusion by saying, "Even though I've been here a couple times this doorway has always been locked. Maybe if we both concentrate our magic on this we can teleport inside."

I thought about it for a moment. I liked the idea of not having to pay a fee to get inside and I knew it would take Spyro a long time to get all the gems since this seemed to be the most expensive doorway. I nodded and said, "Alright, I'll try."

Bianca and I held hands and closed our eyes. We concentrated all our energy on the doorway in front of us for a minute. It felt like nothing was happening so I concentrated harder, it was to the point where I felt like my magic was being drained. Ugh, I really need to get some rest after this.

Out of the blue, I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes and realized that Bianca and I were traveling via her prismatic teleporting except it was bigger considering it was the both of us teleporting. "We did it!" Bianca exclaimed.

We let go of each other's hands and stayed focused on teleporting. We landed right in front of a black portal with stars swirling around it. "So this is where it leads to…" I stated while looking around.

It seemed pretty plain to me. There were no gems, no secret eggs; the place had snow, it was still snowing here, and there was pink lava surrounding everything. The way it was set up though, was that of an arena.

"Well, well, if it isn't my traitor apprentices, Macy and Bianca," I heard a familiar voice say.

We both looked above us and saw the Sorceress flying over our heads in a UFO. Bianca ducked before she could hit us but I didn't have to duck thanks to my short size. I glared at her while Bianca looked at her in terror. "What are…why are…how did you…" Bianca clearly couldn't finish her sentence because she was awestruck.

I cut in by getting to the point. "What are you doing here; why are you here, and how in the world did you survive?"

The Sorceress winked at us and said, "That's my secret."

Bianca raised a hand, which started to glow. I could tell she was going to shoot something at our ex-master. I grabbed her arm and lowered it before she could attack. "Don't bother," I said. "This is Spyro's job." I honestly can't believe I just said that. Sure, it's Spyro's job, but I wanted to beat the living daylights out of this dinosaur.

"But what if she tries to attack us?" Bianca objected.

The Sorceress chimed in, "Oh, you don't have to worry about me attacking you pathetic girls. If I did that I would be wasting my magic on you fools and have none to use on that insolent, purple dragon."

I snarled at her while Bianca just gave her an icy glare. It worked out pretty well with her having blue eyes and all. She turned to me and said, "I have an idea. Lets teleport back to the Sorceress's lair, that castle we were staying in."

"No matter what you two do it's no use," the Sorceress challenged. "You won't be able to defeat me."

"Oh we're not going to," I said. With that said, Bianca and I teleported back to our old 'home'. There were no rhynocs around the area, probably because they thought their master was dead, or because they were sent to stop Spyro or any of his allies from getting in her way.

We navigated through a series of hallways and rooms that lead into more hallways and rooms; we also went down a couple stairways. This place was pretty big just for one person and some rhynoc minions. Bianca led me to a room that looked like a spare room; it was barren, minus a few boxes and a big object with a white blanket covering it.

"Why did you take me to the basement of the castle?" I asked Bianca. I assumed it was the basement but this room was foreign to me, as well as most of the castle since I spent most of my time at Evening Lake.

"For this," Bianca said as she pulled the white sheet off of the big object in the middle of the room. She revealed a flying saucer, much like the Sorceress's.

I smiled at her and complimented, "Good idea." That's the only compliment she's getting from me. "I'm assuming you're going to give it to Spyro so he can defeat the Sorceress."

Bianca nodded in agreement and said, "Yup, right after I cast some spells on it to give it unlimited flying time and extra firepower."

I watched Bianca as she chanted some words that were unknown to me, since I normally don't chant when I use my magic. It was probably a spell from right out of the book anyways. The saucer glowed white for a moment after being zapped by Bianca. "That should do it," Bianca said proudly while putting her hands on her hips. "Now let's get this back to Spyro."

I teleported back to the arena where the Sorceress was waiting for Spyro, it took Bianca a little longer since she had to beam the UFO with her. Ironically, our purple hero was arriving in the room at that moment. What a coincidence…

Bianca's flying saucer was in front of where the Sorceress was. I turned to see the Sorceress's excited expression; she had been waiting for this moment. Bianca quickly explained to Spyro, "I don't know how she did it, Spyro, but the Sorceress must have survived that last battle! She's been waiting here all this time, saving up her magic to destroy you! Your best chance to defeat her is to borrow my flying saucer. I've cast some spells on it to give it extra firepower and unlimited flying time… but the rest is going to be up to you... You've come this far, Spyro, I know you can defeat her!" Then she disappeared without another word.

"Good luck, Spyro," I said to him while putting a paw on one of his shoulders and then backing away from him so that he could get onto the flying saucer. I decided to leave as well.

I met Bianca in the cave where Hunter was playing with his submarine before. What I really liked about this spot was that it was the only place that wasn't snowing, since it's in a cave and all. Hunter greeted his girlfriend with a warm embrace. Bianca kissed him on the cheek and I could see his face turn at least five different shades of red.

He came over to me and waved. "Hi there, do any of you want to take my sub for a spin?" he asked.

Well…it's not everyday that I get to be underwater since I don't like it too much and I can't swim. If I go in the submarine I won't get wet and I'll have the joy of seeing whatever's in that hole… "I'll go, you can have some alone time with Bianca, I'll probably be here for a while," I offered.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked me.

"When I'm sure, I'm sure," I answered sincerely. "Just go, you can worry your butts off about Spyro together while I go explore this area."

Hunter put his arm around Bianca and said, "Alright, if you say so." I could tell he wanted to be with Bianca despite him caring for me.

"Thanks, Macy!" Bianca thanked me as the couple walked out hand-in-hand.

I observed them until they left the place. Seeing them together made me think about how much I missed a certain someone. I haven't really gotten the chance to see him since I was busy this whole time. Maybe he'll be able to come here since Spyro found all the eggs and gems.

I got in the submarine and started to look at the controls. It seemed easy enough to drive so I attempted to take it for a spin. I looked out of the window in front of me at the beautiful scenery. The water was crystal clear so everything was vivid. There was snow covering the ground, as well as the two towers that were under here, they looked like the other towers around Super Bonus Round. I went forward and couldn't find an opening at the tower; instead I went to my left and saw an opening in the wall that looked like a little passage.

I went through it and it led me back to where I started. I took the bluish-grayish submarine through all the openings I could find in this small area. Even though there wasn't much down here, it was still fun to drive around the sub and enjoy the water for once.

After what felt like forever, I decided to go back up out of the water and sit in the cave. I didn't want to go back outside where it was snowing. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling of the cave, thinking about what my love was doing right now. I suppose he's helping Bentley at the outpost some more or maybe he's getting himself into trouble somewhere else again.

Then, I thought about what happened back at Fireworks Factory, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend now? Another thought came to mind: what ever happened at Charmed Ridge once I got taken away? I wonder if Azrael still regrets what he did or if he just went back to making peace at his kingdom… News travels fast around these realms so he probably found out about the Sorceress's 'death' which isn't even a death.

I started thinking of Spyro and how he's busy defeating the Sorceress right now. I really hope he defeats her. I can't stand her and I want everything to be back to normal. But I suppose nothing in these realms is ever 'normal'. It's been a while since Spyro went in the portal to kick her butt, shouldn't he be done by now? Maybe I'm being overdramatic because I'm bored.

I shut my eyes and tried to get some rest. I shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of a huge battle but I need to recharge my magic, and besides, I've slept in a cave for most of my life so I'm used to this.

As I was about to go into the deepest stage of sleep I heard footsteps and instantly woke up, I'm a really light sleeper. I sat up and I could feel one of my cat ears twitch. I saw Bianca in front of me, she was overjoyed about something. Did Spyro defeat the Sorceress? Either that or she kicked the Sasquatch Six's butt!

"Hi Bianca, what's up?" I asked her while yawning.

"Macy, Spyro did it! He defeated the Sorceress! Come outside, Hunter's already there congratulating him and Sparx!" Bianca bellowed.

I smiled and instantly jumped up. I ran with my blond-haired pal out of the cave and over to our friends, who were in front of the doorway to the arena. "Congrats, Spyro!" Bianca congratulated him while shaking his claw.

"Nice job!" I complimented him, he deserved it. I really wanted to ask him why it took so long but decided not to.

"It took me twenty hits or so but eventually her flying saucer gave in and she fell into the lava. It turns out, there was one more egg," Spyro said.

"No way!" Bianca gasped.

"And the crazier thing is, there were two baby dragons in it, they're probably twins. There was a boy and a girl and they're white dragons. I've already dubbed them as 'Yin Yang'," Spyro stated.

"Creative name," Hunter joked.

Bianca elbowed him in the arm and said, "Oh lighten up, Hunter, it's cute."

"So what are you going to do now that everything is back to the way it's supposed to be?" I asked Spyro, wanting to get into the conversation.

"I know exactly what I want to do," Spyro said while winking.


	12. Chapter 11

**Before starting this chapter I would like to give a huge thank you to Flowerstar for supporting me from the very beginning of this story, it really means a lot to me. I would also like to thank phoenix firewing for reviewing my story as well. Thanks guys! ^_^ Enjoy the very last chapter of "A Yeti's Love".**

**I do not own the Spyro franchise or any of the characters except Macy. I also do not own some of the gnorcs' dialogue.**

"Aw man!" I whined as I saw the baseball I had just thrown miss the target it was supposed to hit.

I was in a place I've never even heard of before; it was a place that went by the name of "Dragon Shores". I went with Bianca, Spyro, and Sparx to the park while Hunter and some of Spyro's other pals stayed at the beach to swim or play volleyball. The park looked like your typical carnival. There were showmen that wore fancy hats and held a cane that would operate different types of activities such as the dunking booth, which I was at now.

This is the place Spyro picked for us to celebrate his victory after the final showdown with the Sorceress, good choice. I was really enjoying the place so far, despite the fact I kept missing the red and white target.

"Would you like to try again?" a big, fat, green creature with two sharp, pointy teeth asked me in what sounded like a cliché showman voice. He went by the name of Showman Gnick. Spyro told me that the place was run by gnorcs, so I'm guessing that's what these odd creatures were.

I shrugged and said, "Why not, this is only my fifth time trying and it's free."

"Hey, maybe you'll get it this time," Bianca said while approaching me. The gnorc threw me another baseball that I failed to catch.

I sighed and said to Bianca, "This is so frustrating! I'm so tempted to use my magic right now just so I can dunk that jerk!" On the word 'that' I pointed over to the creature in the dunking booth, he was laughing at my pathetic attempts at dunking him.

Bianca examined the creature from where we were standing. "Hey, doesn't that look like one of the members of the Sasquatch Six?" Bianca remarked. Now that she mentioned that, he did. Inside that booth was a tall, strong and fierce-looking yeti in there. "Maybe if you concentrate hard enough and pretend it's one of the Sasquatch Six, then you'll be able to dunk him."

I thought about it for a moment, revenge on the Sasquatch Six was something I wanted. Sure, I can't get my real revenge on them until I learn how to snowboard but for the moment I can just pretend the yeti in the booth was one of the loyal members of the squad. I took the baseball in my right claw, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I concentrated really hard and threw the ball with as much force as possible at the target. Guess what, I missed again! "GAH!" I screamed. "I give up!" the gnorc threw me another ball, which I managed to catch, but I didn't try throwing it. I threw my arms up in the air and turned to leave, the ball happened to fly out of my hands and hit the target.

I heard three things happen at once: I heard the sound of a loud 'ding', I heard a scream come from behind me, and I heard Bianca squealing about something. "Macy, come back! You did it!" Bianca jumped up and down in the air.

"What?" I swung around and cocked my eyebrow at the ecstatic female. I eyed the booth to see if what she said was true, it was, the yeti was gone. I had one word to say in this victorious moment. "Wow…"

I waltzed over to the gnorc who congratulated me and handed me a small, gold circle with a picture of Spyro's head in the middle. "Here's a token for dunking the yeti," Showman Gnick said.

"What's this for?" I asked Gnick curiously while clutching the coin in my left paw.

"Didn't you hear the gnorc that explained everything when we arrived here?" Bianca cut in.

I guess I didn't…paying attention doesn't seem to be one of my strengths. I shook my head and Bianca explained, "Gatekeeper Gniles said that if we collect ten tokens that we could visit their theatre." I guess that was my next project, only nine more tokens to go! I used some magic to make a small black sack appear, it opened up and I dropped the coin in it, then it closed and disappeared.

Someone new was on the platform of the booth, just waiting to be soaked. I asked Showman Gnick if I could have another go at it. He tossed me a baseball, which ended up landing right next to me. "Come on, Macy, you can do it," Bianca cheered me on. Honestly, cheering me on ruins my concentration and makes me mess up even more.

I turned to her and asked angrily, "Shouldn't you be getting ten tokens too?"

The sorceress-in-training nodded and replied, "I already have all of mine except for some here and however many you can get from the Tunnel of Love, but I wanted to go on that with Hunter." Bianca had a natural blush to her complexion but I could tell that this wasn't part of it when she finished telling me about how she wanted to go in the Tunnel of Love with her boyfriend.

I picked up the baseball and tried to toss it lightly up and down in my right paw for some practice. I think I got this. I concentrated really hard and threw the ball at the target, it missed by a hair. I growled but Bianca put a hand on my shoulder and reassured, "It's okay, maybe you'll get it on your second try."

Showman Gnick tossed me another ball, which Bianca ended up catching and throwing to me. I swung my arm in the air and let go of the ball. It flew straight for the target and hit the bullseye. I jumped in the air and let a scream out while pumping my left fist in the air. "Yeah!"

I heard the vicious, bluish-pinkish, stone-like creature let out a holler and fall into the water with a big _splash! Ding! _ Looks like I did it, and this time it was on my second try! The gnorc complimented, "You're getting better at this." He handed me another token, which I put in my small bag again. Showman Gnick explained, "You can only get three tokens at this station, so this next one will be your last. Feel free to play again if you would like even though you won't get anymore tokens after this." He handed me a ball, which was a smarter choice, and I went back to where I was standing before.

I squinted my eyes to see the target and paid attention to the bullseye right in the middle of the red and white circle. My tactic from the two times I actually dunked the dangerous creatures worked. Maybe if I don't try so hard and let loose I can do this again.

I quickly glanced at the foe in the booth. He narrowed his eyes at me and smirked; he probably thought I wouldn't be able to get him. This time, there was a giant, blue chicken with a chef's cap on. That's an unusual sight for someone coming from a place like Felinia, although in this world nothing's 'unusual'.

I turned my attention back to the target and started to swing my right arm back and forth. I closed my eyes as I felt myself let go of the ball. I looked at the booth; the chicken was still in it…where did the ball go? My question was answered when I heard a loud "Ow!" sound come from behind me. Bianca and I turned around to see Spyro rubbing the top of his head with one of his claws.

Bianca started to giggle as the purple protagonist walked over to us with his partner in crime, Sparx. "I'm _so_ sorry!" I tried to apologize. It _was_ pretty funny seeing such a strong person like him get taken down by a puny baseball, but I guess it was sort of unexpected.

I tried not to laugh as he stopped rubbing his head and said to me, "Better me than Sparx." He pointed to his little, yellow buddy who was flying right next to him. "You're not too good at this, are you?"

I sheepishly nodded and turned my head away. Even though I'm more of a softie now, I still didn't like getting embarrassed. I mean, who does? Spyro said confidently, "Let me show you how it's done." He walked over to Showman Gnick who gave him a baseball.

Spyro put the baseball in his mouth and stood right next to me. He carefully aimed the ball and in no time I heard the 'ding' sound again. That took him seconds! How did he do it that quickly? I decided to ask him just that. "How did you-"

He cut me off. "Years of practice." I looked at him weirdly. Come on, _years_? He had to be joking. "Okay, not years, but it did take some practice. Besides, this is my favorite spot to hang out when I have the time."

Showman Gnick handed him a token. Spyro walked over to me and dropped it in one of my paws. "I'll save you some time," Spyro said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Besides, I've been to the theatre here many times."

I accepted his gift and looked at it. Why did it have his face on it? I asked him, "Why do these things have your face on it?"

Spyro didn't realize it until I held out my paw and showed him the token. Spyro looked over at Showman Gnick for an answer. "That's a good question…" Spyro and Bianca said simultaneously.

Showman Gnick responded, "Well, you see… You're our most loyal visitor AND you're the protector of the world. You deserve to be on a token!"

"Uh…thanks?" Spyro said a little bit freaked out by the gnorc's response.

"Well now that I'm done getting all my tokens here I'm going to go somewhere else, see you around Bianca," I said as I waved to Bianca. "You too, Spyro."

I started to walk over to the next closest attraction in the park. I heard footsteps running behind me and turned around to see who it was. Spyro and Sparx were right behind me. "Wait, where are you going next?" Spyro asked me.

That was an odd question for him to ask, why should he care? We barely know each other and let's just say that we're not the best of friends. Maybe Bentley, Bartholomew, and Hunter convinced him that I'm not a bad person? Spyro seems to be on okay terms with Bianca… "I'm not sure yet, whatever is the closest," I answered uneasily.

"That would be the rollercoaster ride. I'm not sure you're exactly ready to ride it," Spyro said. What was that supposed to mean? It's just a rollercoaster, right? It's not like I have to hit a target on that ride or anything.

I glared at Spyro and asked in my old cold tone, "What makes you say that, _dragon_?" I made sure to exaggerate the word 'dragon' to make it sound vile.

"Well, _pussycat_," he did the same to me but then lightened up in his usual sarcastic tone, "it's not what you think."

"I'm sure I'll manage," I said without knowing what I was in for.

Spyro replied, "I'll go on with you and you'll see what I mean."

"I'll pass," I said while putting a paw up. I continued to walk to the closest gnorc. All the gnorcs looked the exact same here, sometimes I wondered if they were the same gnorc.

"Welcome to the Dragon Shores Coaster. Here at the Shores we don't just ride through! If you can pop all the balloons on the track, a token is waiting for you. Ready to ride?" the green showman greeted me.

I nodded confidently. So there's a twist, popping balloons, that doesn't seem all that hard. As I approached the pink cart, the gnorc cautioned me. "Watch out for the other coasters out there. It's a crowded track today."

"Ok then…" I said as I stepped on the pink coaster. I shrugged his warning off. What are the odds of seeing another coaster?

As the ride was just about to start, the big, green fellow stopped me and said, "This young man insists on riding with you."

"If it's Spyro then tell him I said no!" I shouted at the gnorc.

"No can do! He's the protector of the world and our most loyal visitor, sorry kid." As the gnorc said this I wanted to explode into a bunch of flames. Why does he want to go on here so bad anyways, to show off his balloon-popping skills?

Spyro walked in and thanked the gnorc. He pushed me over so that he could make room for himself. "Where's Sparx?" was the first thing I asked him. I noticed that his little companion was missing at the moment.

Spyro replied, "He went off to go chat with Zoe."

The coaster started moving and I still wondered why Spyro was on here. Sure, we're acquaintances and I would like to befriend him, but I thought it would be so much harder, considering I was one of his enemies…although we did have a fairly normal conversation one time… "Why are you here?" I asked him harshly as we ran into multiple green balloons.

Spyro snapped out, "Bartholomew kept telling Bentley that you weren't that bad of a person. Bentley seems to think you're alright and Hunter thinks you're pretty cool as well, probably because you're friends with Bianca." Wow, he doesn't seem to hold anything back. He went on, "They told me I should give you a chance."

They really did that for me? That's kind of sweet… Up ahead I saw a blue turtle-baby-looking thing laying on the tracks. "WHAT IS A PERSON DOING ON THE TRACKS?" I yelled in horror. I'm used to pretty messed up things since I used to be a messed up person but this was just weird.

"You know, I never understood that," Spyro said casually as he caused the coaster to jump over the baby just in time.

I turned to him, while still holding onto the coaster, and asked, "There are always people laying on the tracks?"

Spyro nodded while continuing to look forward. If I went on by myself I probably would've crashed by now. The sound of constant balloon popping started to hurt my ears. We continued down a few twists and turns while popping more balloons, some pathways were blocked; I wonder where they leaded to.

I screamed at the sight in front of me, there was a small penguin-looking creature with glasses coming towards us. So that's what the gnorc meant by the rollercoaster being crowded… Spyro made the coaster jump high enough to avoid a collision.

He laughed at my pathetic attitude and half kidded, "You really need to chill out."

I turned to him again and exclaimed, "I've never been on a rollercoaster before but I'm almost positive that that's unusual to have on a rollercoaster!" I wondered why I even came here. This place is called _Dragon_ Shores; clearly it's for dragons and not cats.

"If you've noticed, nothing is ever normal," Spyro pointed out. He was right.

I tried to keep my cool as we jumped over more baby turtles on the track and other coasters while popping the green balloons in the process. I wanted to prove to him that I could ride this thing myself and that I could pay attention the whole time.

When we got off, the gnorc congratulated us, "Good job guys, you each get a token." He handed us each tokens, I put mine in my black bag again. "Would you like to go on again?"

"Sure but this time I'm going alone," I insisted.

Spyro stopped me and warned, "It'll be different this time."

"Come on, we only had to pop twenty-five balloons and it wasn't so hard," I fought.

Spyro replied, "Trust me. Just go on with me again."

I felt kind of bad because Sparx wasn't even here to talk to him and his other best friend, Hunter, was on the beach so Spyro would be all alone. "Fine," I said while putting my hands on my hips. "We'll go on again," I told the gnorc with the hat and cane.

He replied, "Alright, I'll flip this switch, and now you can ride more tracks! See if you can pop the balloons on this track too."

This time around felt like the same thing, I wasn't as nervous as before since I was used to other coasters and random babies being on the tracks. There were a couple new twists and turns, and more balloons to pop, but nothing special. "Is it always this sunny here?" I asked Spyro, trying to make some conversation.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the tracks, and explained, "The weather's usually always nice but the time of day doesn't stay the same. It gets dark at nighttime." Nothing could knock off his concentration.

"No wonder why you always come here, it's so nice," I stated as we went through another tunnel. I liked being able to see the park from different angles on this ride.

Spyro just nodded and didn't say a word. This was kind of awkward not talking to him. I tried to think of something to talk to the hero about but nothing came to mind. Then I remembered something that I wanted to ask him for a while. "Who was with you back at Fireworks Factory?" I questioned the young dragon. I remembered the brunette fawn who was sitting with him and Sparx.

Spyro didn't say anything for a little while. I thought I could see him blush a little bit. "You mean Elora?" he asked me. "She's just a friend of mine I met on an adventure back in Avalar."

"Avalar? What's that?" I asked curiously. I've never heard of Avalar and Avalar probably never heard of the Forgotten Worlds since the Forgotten Worlds were…well…forgotten, not to mention that they were all the way across the world.

"Before taking down the Sorceress, I took down a sorcerer named Ripto," Spyro stated. He began explaining some things to me from his previous adventure. Spyro made it seem like it wasn't long ago that he defeated this 'Ripto' guy.

After telling me the main points of his story he said, "You'll understand more if you go to the theatre. My whole adventure from Avalar is in there."

"They made a movie of your adventures in Avalar?" I asked in awe.

Spyro just nodded and then warned, "Macy, you'll probably want to hold on tight."

At first I didn't get why he said it but then I saw why, there was a giant loop coming up. "You've got to be kidding me," I gasped. I gripped the front of the coaster tightly and tried not to scream as we went upside-down; good thing I don't get motion sickness.

The rest of the ride was a smooth one, minus avoiding other coasters and babies. When we got off of this round the gnorc handed us more tokens and said, "There's one more run, and you're on a roll…There's a cannon installed for this run, and you'll have to shoot balloons too. Are you going to give it a try?"

Since Spyro told me his story about how he met Elora and how he defeated Ripto I thought it would be interesting to see how it all happened. In order to do that I needed five more tokens; I had to go on this ride no matter what.

I shook my head and waited for Spyro's response. He agreed to go on with me and we hopped on the coaster for the third time. "Have fun, kids!" the gnorc yelled as he started the ride.

The ride seemed to be the exact same as last time, except there were two red balloons right at the beginning. Spyro was about to use the cannon to shoot the first red balloon but I cut in and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll take this one."

I used my magic to create a ball of energy and shot it at the red balloon, unlike when I tried to shoot the target with the baseball before, I didn't miss. When it comes to magic I'm a pro. Spyro ended up taking the second red balloon.

"So what's your story?" Spyro asked me. I guess he felt obligated to ask me since I already asked him. I wasn't planning on going into every detail but if knowing my story would help him get along with me more, then I was in.

I shot at the next red balloon I saw and then started to talk to him. I told him about how I was the top wizard at Felinia's school and helped Azrael take over Charmed Ridge. I told him about how everyone feared me and that's when the Sorceress came to search for an apprentice. I told him about how much I couldn't stand Bianca and how I hated the way the Sorceress treated me. Then I mentioned my betrayal. There was one key element I left out of that story: Bartholomew.

"You never mentioned anything about Bartholomew," Spyro said as he fired the cannon and shot another red balloon.

It would feel really weird to tell Spyro something really personal like that. I don't even know Spyro that well but I guess you could say we got closer in the time we rode this ride. "You never mentioned much about Elora," I remarked.

"You're about to see everything between us on screen," Spyro replied. I don't think he meant any harm by asking me about Bartholomew, perhaps he was curious on how we became so close because he wanted to use those tactics on that 'Elora' girl.

"Basically, we just happened to keep running into each other to the point where we became friends after so many encounters. He pretty much helped me out of my evil state," I explained with as little detail as possible. "It's kind of like Hunter and Bianca's situation." Hopefully this would make him go ask Hunter for more detail about his relationship.

"Oh…alright," Spyro said quietly as we turned the loop. "You know, it's a good thing you were a misfit and stuck with being a cat wizard instead of a cat witch or else my friend would've taken you down." That's the wrong thing to say to me.

"Don't forget, whether I was a cat witch or wizard I would've still been the top either way so your friend would've had a difficult time," I said while gritting my teeth.

"Oh, lighten up sourpuss," Spyro said in his usual sarcastic tone. He had me at 'sourpuss', I wanted to claw his eyes out at that very moment.

We made one last turn and I saw a coaster coming towards us. What's weird was…Bentley was in it. "Bentley?" I asked curiously as Spyro made the coaster jump over his hairy friend.

Bentley turned around and called back to us in his accent, "Hi Spyro, hello there, Macy!"

I knew Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, and Agent 9 came but I had no idea that Bentley was here. Perhaps Bartholomew was here too? Spyro could tell what I was thinking and said, "If I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up, this is the time of the day where the park starts getting crowded. Just wait until all the baby dragons get older and start coming here." My mind flooded with thoughts of young dragons everywhere, it would be VERY crowded.

"I'm guessing all the hatchlings are at the Dragon Realms with all the elders now?" I asked. Before we all came here today, Spyro was busy playing with the baby dragons. Spyro nodded and the ride came to a stop.

We got off of the coaster and exited the ride. The gnorc spun around his cane and handed us each one more token. "Sorry kids, but that was my last one for each of you. You could ride the coaster again if you like but I can't give you anymore tokens."

I shook my head and started to leave. Spyro followed me for whatever reason. We walked all the way to the end of the park where there was another gnorc. He tipped his hat at us and said, "Hello Spyro, who's your friend?"

"Hey there Gnelson, this is Macy, she's new here," Spyro said to the showman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Macy," Showman Gnelson said. Spyro never objected to him calling me his friend… I think into things way too much… Showman Gnelson went on to say, "Would you two like to try my shooting gallery?"

Spyro and I nodded. Showman Gnelson exclaimed, "Splendid! I'll let the young lady go first since it's her first time here. All you have to do is shoot ten ducks in a certain amount of time and I'll give you a token. Since you can't breathe fire, I can't give you the power I give Spyro but I can give you some baseballs to throw at them."

Recalling my incident with the dunking booth, I shook my head and said, "No, it's alright. I'm a wizard so I can blast these things myself."

The gnorc announced, "Ok, well your time starts right…now!"

In a little pool of water in front of me five mechanical ducks were floating back and forth. Great, these targets were moving. Luckily, I was able to use magic this time. This was quick and easy for me; I shot the five in front first with fireballs and then fired energy balls at the mechanical ducks in the back.

"Nice shootin'! Here's a token," Showman Gnelson complimented me and handed me a shiny token with Spyro's face on it. "Ready for the next round?"

"Next round?" I asked. "What next round?"

"There are two more rounds," Gnelson explained. "After that, I can't give you anymore tokens but you can still play for fun."

"Bring it on!" I shouted bravely. It's just a game but I take everything so seriously.

"I'll set the timer," the gnorc said. This time I had to shoot little guys that came out of holes and shook their head 'no' at me while waving their arms. There were only eight of them and it wasn't much of a challenge. I didn't feel so bad about hitting them since I used to do that all the time to other creatures.

When I completed my task I looked over at the green gnorc who was conversing with Spyro. "I finished," I said, not sure if he was paying attention or if he was too caught up in his conversation with Spyro.

"Good job! Here's another token, just one more to go and then I can't give you anymore," Gnelson stated. "Want to have another go?"

I said, "Yeah, I'm just _dying_ to see Spyro's adventures in Avalar." I turned to see Spyro's reaction but he just had a stoic look on his face.

"Okay, I'll set the timer for you," Showman Gnelson said. This was the last time I would have to hear that.

This time, there were ten brown and tan lizards that popped out of different holes at different times. Some would bounce around and wave their arms in the air while others showed me their butt while wagging their tail. I assumed they wouldn't move since the other creatures from last time didn't have to move; I was wrong. The crazy lizards would jump from hole to hole each time I tried to shoot them with a ball of energy or a fireball.

I don't think I'll do it in time… I need to think of something quick. I closed my eyes, breathed in, and went crazy with shooting energy balls at the pesky reptiles. I didn't even know if I was shooting them or not since I had my eyes closed. I knew I was successful when I started to hear the cries of the little nuisances.

I opened my eye and saw that there were no more lizards to be found. I had the feeling that I didn't do it in the time I needed to but it's not like Showman Gnelson was paying any attention. "I finished!" I hollered to the big guy.

"Great! Here is my last token to you," he said as he tossed me a token. I caught it and took my small, black bag out. I dumped all my tokens into my hand and started to count them. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…only one more to go, it must be at the love boats.

I started to walk away and then realized that I left my new friend behind. "Spyro, are you coming?" I asked him.

"I'm going to take a crack at the shooting gallery. You can go without me," he insisted.

"If you say so, have fun!" I exclaimed while making my way to the Tunnel of Love.

The line wasn't that big. There were creatures of all shapes and sizes such as fauns, baby turtles, yetis, but none of them were Bartholomew. I sighed as I stood in line and waited my turn. It would've been nice to go on with him…

"Hey there, mate!" I heard an Australian accent come from behind me.

I turned around and saw Shelia the kangaroo standing behind me. "Oh, hey there," I greeted her. I'm surprised I remembered her name.

"You're name is Macy, right?" she asked.

"Yup!" I answered her.

"I didn't get to talk to you much when we first met, I'm sorry about that," Shelia apologized.

I responded, "It's alright, we'll have plenty of time to talk now." I looked at the line in front of me. There weren't many people there but the line was moving at a somewhat slow pace. "What brings you to the Tunnel of Love? Do you have someone special?"

Shelia looked at the ground and moved one of her feet back and forth. "Not really…there's no one I could think of."

I would've told her to go on the ride with Spyro but he seems to be into that brunette faun. "Uh…how about…Bentley? Did you ever consider him?" I felt sort of weird for asking her that.

Shelia gasped and glared at me. Did I say something? "We've been pals for a while but nothing special. We're just good buddies," she said. So they've known each other before the whole Sorceress incident? Interesting, I need to tell Bartholomew about this…if I ever see him again…

We moved up a few feet and continued to talk. "How long of you known him?" I tried not to intrude on her privacy but I couldn't help but be curious.

"Oh, about a year, I reckon," Shelia answered. "We met one day when his little brother was causing Billy trouble in the Alps. We've sort of been friends ever since." I'm guessing Billy was one of her friends who lived there.

"He's a nice guy," I said, trying not to hint at anything. I was telling the truth. He seemed like a nice guy who was willing to protect his little brother. Even though it wasn't my business I felt like it was because I was connected with the yeti's little bro.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Australian kangaroo asked me while narrowing her eyes. She poked me and said, "You can move up now."

I looked ahead and saw that there was a lot of space between the next person and I. In fact, I was next in line. Once we moved up I continued talking to her. I wondered if she knew about Bartholomew and I since she had connections with Bentley. That question was answered in a matter of seconds. "Bentley and Bartholomew told me all about you after our encounter at the Sorceress's lair," Shelia blurted.

"Oh really?" I asked while staring at the female in front of me.

"Next!" I heard a gnorc yell. I guess I was next in line. I turned around and walked up to him. "I can give you one token but this ride is free! Will you be riding with anyone?"

I shook my head. He said, "You may be going in there alone but you'll come out with someone, I can assure you that."

Oh boy… I nervously stepped on the brown, heart-shaped boat with a pink hard on top. Despite it looking hard, it was comfortable. As I went through the dark cave the calm water carried me. I was tempted to use my magic to create a small light.

"You spent a lot of time with Spyro today," a voice next to me said with a hint of jealousy. Who could it possibly be? The voice sounded familiar…and I know it wasn't Spyro. My face grew pale at the thought of being in the Tunnel of Love with Spyro. He was a nice guy but I didn't like him in that way.

"I guess, but we were just trying to bond since he couldn't stand me," I replied while trying to figure out who the person was.

"Good, so now you realize that you have other friends than just me?" the voice interrogated. I knew that accent anywhere but I couldn't remember who it was. Wait…other friends? Was it Bartholomew?

"B-bartholomew?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't someone else.

"You got that right," he said as he giggled and splashed me with water.

"Hey! You know I don't like water!" I screamed at the yeti.

He laughed at me, something he normally does, and joked, "I'd tone it down in here if I were you. Other people might hear you and think you're crazy."

I switched the subject by asking, "So you were here all day?"

"Not all day, only for a couple hours but I was trying to get tokens so that I could go to the theatre with you. I noticed you spent most of the day with Mr. Short, Dark, and Handsome," Bartholomew commented. "It seemed like you had a lot of fun."

The truth was I did have a lot of fun, ever since I met him. He had nothing to worry about, Spyro had nothing on him. Spyro and I were just friends and we were both aware of how we had crushes on other people. I tried to explain that to him. "I've never truly had fun until I met you, Bartholomew. You taught me what it was like to have fun without using my magic." I recalled the event at Evening Lake where we were inside a whale. "And I'm having a great time right now," I said softly.

Even though it was dark, I could tell Bartholomew was smiling. "Y'know…about those kisses before…" Bartholomew started. I think I knew what he was getting at. "Does this make us…boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I don't know…does it?" I asked him back, hoping for a positive answer.

He found one of my paws in the midst of the darkness and entwined it in his. "Macy, will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt my face completely flush. I'm not the type of person who is a sap but I thought it was really sweet how he just asked me out in the Tunnel of Love. "Of course I will!" I shouted as loud as possible. I lunged at him and hugged him; we almost lost our balance and fell in the water.

We both laughed and enjoyed our rest of the ride. When the showman let us off of the ride, he said, "Hope you had a great time! Here's your token!" He gave my boyfriend and I each a token with Spyro's face on it.

"I have ten, do you have ten?" I asked my sweetheart.

Bartholomew nodded and responded, "You know what that means?"

"MOVIE TIME!" we both yelled in unison and dashed over to the gnorc who was running the theatre.

The showman gnorc looked at us and put up one of his hands, "Well, well, well, it looks like it's your lucky day! You've managed to win enough tokens to enter the famous Dragon Shores Theatre! Go on in and enjoy the show!"

As we held hands, Bartholomew and I ran through the doors and grabbed a seat in the theatre. I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings because I was dying to see Spyro's adventure in this so called 'Avalar'. Bartholomew and I grabbed a seat right in the middle of the theatre; it had the perfect view of the big screen. We weren't the only ones here though, Bianca and Hunter were sitting in the front row and there were all kinds of creatures filling up the theatre. I got so excited when I saw the lights in the room get dim and the movie started to play.

About a half hour later, the movie ended. It was a short movie since they cut out all the parts where Spyro kicked some bad guy booty and got every orb and every gem in all the worlds. I sat there staring at the screen. So that's how he met Elora? I thought about the scene where she called Spyro a dork. Then my mind flashed to the scene where Moneybags got owned by Ripto, he deserved it. Ripto seemed no taller than me… He seemed kind of interesting since he was a sorcerer just like the Sorceress. If they ever met they would probably make an amazing team of evildoers. The last thing that replayed in my mind was the part where Hunter acted like an idiot and made Ripto come to Avalar in the first place. Typical Hunter.

Surprisingly, when we walked out of the theatre hand-in-hand, it was getting dark. The sky was painted with beautiful purples, pinks, and oranges. We stood there for a moment and looked up at the sky, appreciating its beauty.

Someone walked over to us and said, "Bartholomew, it's time for us to return back to the outpost, there are some things that have to get done but your friend could visit anytime."

We looked over and saw Bentley standing in front of us. "You mean girlfriend," Bartholomew corrected.

Bentley laughed and exclaimed, "Finally! It's about time you asked her out! Congratulations on your relationship!"

I smiled at Bentley and thanked him. Now that I'm with his brother, maybe I should hook him up with someone. I smirked at the thought. Bentley said, "We really got to go now, you can visit anytime you want."

I replied, "Thank you. If that's the case then you might end up getting sick of seeing me." I winked at him and he laughed. "And listen…I'm still very sorry for everything I've done."

"It's no big deal!" Bentley shrugged it off. "I can tell you're not that bad of a person, but watch out, if you break my brother's heart then I'll break you." I slightly flinched at the thought of him smashing me with his club. "I'll leave you two alone, see you later, Macy!"

I waved to Bentley and then looked over at Bartholomew. "I had an amazing time," I said to Bartholomew. I looked into his eyes; they seemed to be sparkling in the light.

"Me too," Bartholomew agreed. "Goodbye, Macy." We looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

Bartholomew and I embraced tightly one last time before parting ways. This wasn't the end, it was a new beginning. Even though we wouldn't be together for the rest of the night I knew that from now on, no matter what, everything would only get better. Who knew a person like me would change so much just because of a yeti's love?

_**The End**_


End file.
